King For A Day
by ParticularlyChimerical
Summary: Accepted by chance into the Student Exchange Program, she's as prepared as one can be only finding out a couple of days in advanced. But whatever she read up in her spare time about Japan definitely didn't prepare her for the quaint group known as the Host Club. She says goodbye to the red, white and blue of America and hello to a world of yen, twins, and a bunny named Usa-chan. OC
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_ Right. I would just like to say that I hate these types of stories. Literally all my life I tended to stay away from any fanfics that had OC characters coming in and joining the others and what the fuck ever. I've just always had problems with it. Either the story was too forward or it was terribly written or I just didn't like how cheesy it was. I don't know. When I was younger I was okay with it, but it was a phase that lasted only a few weeks and then I was like, "what the fuck no what is this shit I don't like this at all" and just stuck to the original characters and shit. That, and I've become prone to malexmale stories above all others.

But for some reason... for the first time in years... I've finally decided to buck up some inner thoughts and WRITE one of these OC/whoever stories. I tried a few years back, but I got bored after a chapter or two with every fic and just let it drop away. I dunno, man. There's just something about Ouran HSHC that makes me want to ACTUALLY DATE THE CHARACTERS. Fucking shit that never happens to me anymore but IT DOES WITH THIS. Now I've been contemplating whether or not I should right any fic like this for about a year. A year of thinking. And now I've finally came to the conclusion.

Obviously, it was a yes, otherwise I wouldn't be typing this up right now.

Whatever. I'm done talking about this subject. I'm sorry if it's a bit awkward. Like I said, I haven't exactly wrote any fics like this in a long ass time. The things Ouran makes me do, I swear. Let's hope my brain can propel some decent ideas for this. Woo. Yeah. Let's go. Starting. Yeah.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club does not in any way, shape or form belong to me. Any and all characters, places, events, etc. that you know aren't from me... aren't from me. Credit is delivered where credit is due. From thun to nun fun le do. In other words, I could go for a bowl of ice cream right about now.

* * *

_**Warning:**_ Any and all things in this fic will probably lower your IQ by a few points. No host club members, lamps, chickens, doors, cheese cakes, usa-chans, chocolate bars, vehicles, mobile devices, cats, feather-induced pillow cases, obsessed teenage girls, _host club members_, weapons of mass destruction, teachers, other students, glasses, that one chick's hair, school uniforms, etc. were harmed in the making of this fanfic.  
Alright, fine, maybe a few obsessed teenage girls could have been slightly injured. BUT IT WAS THE MEMBERS OF THAT RATCHET HOST CLUB, NOT ME. I SWEAR IT ON MY DAN AND PHIL T-SHIRT'S DELIVERY!

And now, if someone could please dim the lights. Get yourself comfortable, grab that bag of commoner's popcorn, and please enjoy the prologue of this poorly adapted fanfiction.

* * *

**King For A Day**

**By: ParticularlyChimerical**

**Prologue**

_(I'm sorry if you're actually reading this)_

* * *

"So there I was, my hand buried really deep with no way it's going to release anytime soon. There's half a Twinkie still uneaten by my side and the cat keeps twitching, practically having a heart attack. And yes, there is still that strange smell of bean burritos in the air-"

I blinked twice at the group of people in front of me and walked back out of the room. I honestly had no clue how that story began, and for some reason, I had a feeling that was for the best. My friend always did have the craziest stories to tell, and they were quite hilarious most of the times, though I wouldn't dare tell him. If I did, lord knows how much large his ego would get- larger than it is now, and that's saying something. I turned around and headed back down the hall. It was currently a free period for all the freshmen. This was a new thing that our school had recently added in this year; a free fifteen minutes every Wednesday to just relax and get some work done.

The teachers had been a bit reluctant on the decision. Noted, if I had been a teacher, I would have probably disagreed to the idea myself. A whole fifteen minutes for every newbie in the building to run off and do whatever they want?_ Blasphemy_! Of course, once word got around that that meant every freshmen teacher got fifteen minutes to themselves, everyone quickly became a bit opened to the new idea. So far it had been going quite well, but I know it won't last much longer. There's always that one group of shit-heads who decide to fuck everything up for the rest of us.

Knowing how everything usually winds up, the group of people that fuck this up will probably be my friends. Why I bother with those idiots, I don't even understand. Don't get me wrong, they're all quite lovely. They're never rude unless you're rude first, they're all pretty funny, have decent personalities, etc. But they've never exactly been... what's the word I'm looking for... ahh right, _conforming_.

We've all been friends since second grade, when I moved out here from Canada. All the kids would constantly ask about moose, hockey, maple syrup, and bagged milk, and they, my now group of friends, didn't. So they were the only ones I even bothered talking to. Soon we just became this small group. There was five of us. Just the perfect amount, if I do say so myself.

Percival, Gwen, Carrie, Drew and me.

I would go more into detail and tell you the back story of all of them like people usually do, but I'm far too lazy for that. The only thing I will mention is that Drew was the idiot telling the story. You know, the first line you read? Yeah, that was him and all his crazy antics. Thankfully, the rest of us are a bit more tamed than him... kind of. Whatever. The whole point of this was just to introduce my friends, not that you'd want to know them anyways. Why would you even care?

I blew some bangs that fell into my seeing zone out of the way and continued down the hall, books in hand. I usually spent this time catching up on my homework that I neglected to do the night before, but this time I was heading over to the principal's office. I wasn't in any trouble or anything, at least, I hoped I wasn't. My mom would surely murder me if she got a call home for anything other than me getting some sort of academic award. Bless her soul. The office lady didn't seem to be harsh when she said I was needed, and usually that meant that nothing bad was going to happen.

That's why I went to see my friends. I wanted to tell them where I was headed so they didn't freak out if the went to check on me in the library or something and saw that I wasn't there. But alas, Drew was in his game mode. And when his game mode was activated, good luck getting anyone's attention. Finally arriving to the office, I rasped my knuckles along the brass door a few times before peeking my head into the lounge. The woman sitting there looked up from her desktop computer and smiled. She reminded me of a thunder-struck ex-wife, and knowing half the staff here, she probably was. I smiled back and stepped in, shutting the door behind me. "I was told to come up here?"

"Yes, that's right dear. Just head through those doors over there."

I grinned and thanked her, then quickly walked over to the double doors. Wanting to waste no time, I was through the doors and on the other side in less than three seconds. I let out a small breath of air and turned around. I hadn't ever been in this part of the school before (seeing as we had only been here for a little over a month) and was a bit surprised at the surroundings. It wasn't as though I was expecting his office to be a Gothic nightmare with heads of enemies and disobedient teens hanging by torches on the walls, but I wasn't expecting it to look so... cheerful.

Again, I'd go into more detail, but I just don't want to. Just imagine a lot of pictures of dogs literally everywhere (complete with dog bobble-heads). maybe a few plush chairs, and you could get a decent understanding of what I'm feeling. Though I'm not sure if I am frightened... or humored.

"Ahh, Miss Baragarth. There you are." I jumped a little and shot my head to the side. A slightly plump man with a overdone comb-over stood, hands in his pockets, with a small grin on his face. "I was beginning to think you got lost."

"Maybe just once or twice," I jokingly responded, though I was being a bit truthful. He gestured to one of the plushy chairs and I took a quick seat, watching as he made his way over to his desk. I awkwardly adjusted myself until comfortable and folded my hands together. "Am... I in trouble or anything, sir?"

He rose an eyebrow. "Why so quick to jump to the discipline judgement? Is there something you've done that you're not telling me?"

"No no no no no. I didn't... I mean... I uh... usually when one is in the principal's office, it doesn't mean something good." I rushed out. There was something that my friends pulled a few weeks back, but I wasn't very keen on telling him any of that.

He let out a long sigh and shook his head. "Such a stereotype the headmaster's office has been dubbed for. Bit of a pity." He smiled again and looked back to me. "I'm just getting straight to the point, for I'm sure you have other things you much rather be spending your free time doing. You've been selected, out of everyone in your year, to take part in a student exchange program."

A student exchange program? Me? I blinked a few times. "P-pardon?"

He laughed a bit. "I'm sure you heard me perfectly." He shuffled around with a few papers on the desk and grabbed a hidden envelope, handing it to me. I shakily reached out and grabbed it from him, then glanced down at it. It was addressed to me, or rather, 'the parents of'. I glanced back up to the man and he smiled wider. "Congratulations, Miss Baragarth. You could very well have the chance to study over in Japan. This is a chance of a lifetime. I hope you do well to remember that."

"B-but." I shook my head in disbelief, eyeing the letter. "Why me? My grades aren't anything special. I'm sure there is somebody better who would much rather be doing this than me."

"On the contrary. You're grades are nothing short of brilliant." He said genuinely. "We, that is to say your teachers and other members of the staff, have been keeping up with all the freshmen for the past month, deciding who would be the best choice. All the teacher's agreed you certainly are one of the hardest workers. You don't seem to get into any trouble, though I can't say the same for your friends, and after a small debate, we all decided that you deserved this opportunity the most."

I didn't know what to say. This was all so sudden. Honestly, it was. Not to mention I was a bit unnerved by the fact that there was people watching us. What kind of high school was this? My heart was beating so hard I could feel it in my throat. "How much would it cost?"

"Absolutely free. Payed for it personally by the family hosting this whole event."

If I was having any doubts about this whole thing, it was definitely having to do with the fact I couldn't possibly afford this. But knowing that it would be completely free, I can't honestly see anything that could possibly go wrong with this. Studying abroad? In Japan? For free? A smile split onto my face before I could even try to hold it back. "How long would it be for? Does my mother know?"

He nodded with another laugh. I'm guessing he could sense my new formed excitement. "We already informed your mother this morning-" (_huh, that explains why she kept on smiling at me this morning_) "... and it would be for the rest of your freshmen year." He stood from his seat and leaned forward slightly, looking over to the clock. "It appears you only have a minute before the bell rings. As I said before, we already spoke with your mother, and she thinks it's a wonderful idea. But the final decision belongs fully to you."

I looked down at the letter in my hand, slowly running my fingers against the sand-like paper. My breath was locked in my throat and my mind was going crazy with thoughts. Of course this sounded like an amazing idea. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't hesitate for a second on agreeing. Unfortunately, my mind had been off it's hindquarters for as long as I could remember. I hadn't properly left my mother's side since the divorce happened. It hit hard, though many falsely believed I was too young to really comprehend what had happened. But I was there.

I was present for all the shouting and screaming and breaking of possessions. I was there for the grabbing and hitting and clashing. I went through the long hours of court, having to hear the two of them battle it out to see who I ended up with. Though it was a hard decision, I knew I always would end up with my mother. She was, after all, the best choice. So when I was asked who I wanted to be with, it took me only a moments hesitation for me to say my mom.

I could still hear my dad's shouts of, "That's my daughter too! You can't just take her away from me like this!" and the feeling of him gripping my shoulders, asking me why I didn't love him. It was for the best, and I knew it. No matter how much it hurt, my dad was a drunk. Always had been, and always will be. He was always getting arrested, always doing something wrong. The amounts of times he left me somewhere or forgot to pick me up was almost shocking. Luckily for me, I was always use to it.

In a way I should thank him though. He was the main reason we moved in the first place. If we hadn't, I would have never met any of my friends. My _friends_! I knew there was another reason holding me back. It wasn't like I'd be gone forever, and I could always email or text them... but it wouldn't be the same, would it? We'd been together all these years, how could I possibly just leave and not see them for so long?

"Er... are you going to give me your answer now, Miss Baragarth?"

I shot my eyes back up to the man. He was now staring at me with a confused look. According to my internal clock, I had avoided giving a reply for the past forty-one seconds. I cleared my throat and stood up from my seat. _Right, tell him you'll have to talk to your friends about it. Tell him you'll give him your response at the end of the day. Tell him that your friends are going to want to_- "Yes, sir. I'd be honored to take part in the exchange program."

_Shit._

The principal let out a loud cheerful holler and clasped his hand on my shoulder. "Welcome aboard! Your mother knows all the details. I'm sure she'll let you know everything. Coming this friday, you'll be on a plane and off to Japan before you can say _Je suis un dur à cuire qui va se nourrir de votre jeune_!"

I let out a small laugh, though I had no idea what he just said. I'd try and look it up later, if I remembered what he said. Why the hell did I just agree to go. I was suppose to ask my friends first. I was suppose to get their opinion on this whole thing. The loud bell rang through the room and the principal grinned, nudging his head towards the door. I took the hint and thanked him again, then waved and walked out. I'm not sure what I was going to tell my friends, but I hoped I could think of something, and fast.

xxx

"This is a lot to take in." I whispered, looking desperately at my friends in front of me. Percival shook his head not meeting my eyes. I let out a small sigh. "No really, I'm not sure how much more water this sponge can hold." I scrunched up my face in disgust and tossed the yellow, molding sponge into behind me. It made a splashing noise, but I payed it no mind. I rinsed my hands off then reached over and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Oh no you don't!" Gwen shouted, slapping the pizza out of my hands and back into the box. "Though I'm really proud that you got accepted into the exchange program, I'm still pissed you went and accepted the offer without telling us about it first. So no pizza for you."

I frowned. "But... but... I was_ going_ to! I really was! But then my mouth-"

"Just opened up and spoke for itself," Carrie quoted with a smirk. "We know already, darling. You told us a million and two times. Though Princess Guinevere over here may be too upset that she herself didn't get accepted, the rest of us are more than happy that you're going."

Percival took a gulp of his Dr. Pepper and nodded. "True. Had it been me, I wouldn't have given two shits about any of you. I'd accept the offer on the spot." He laughed when Carrie reached over and smacked him on the arm, then shook his head and looked back over to me with wide eyes. "Seriously though. _Japan_? That's wicked."

"You _must_ take pictures while you're there." Gwen said eagerly.

"Buy and then send over some of that Japanese candy!" Carrie added.

"Don't forget the ultra sexy porn magazines- _ow_!"

Everyone, including Percival (who had always been a main supporter in woman's rights), reached over and punched Drew in whatever place they could reach. He whimpered and rubbed his arms, sending mini glares at everyone. "I was only joking... a bit.." He grinned and took a bite of his pizza. "I agree with everyone else though, bring us home some stuff. It's the least you can do."

"I will." I promised. I looked back at Gwen. "So can I get a slice of pizza now? It _was_ my mum who bought it to begin with." Gwen rolled her eyes but nodded, and I cheerfully grabbed a piece. "Now shhh! The movie is about to come back on!"

"Whatever will you do without us for the next ten months?" Drew drawled on, flipping his imaginary hair and fluttering his eyelashes. This caused a ripple of laughter to rise out of the group. I shook my head and tossed a pepperoni at his face, which he gladly picked up and ate.

"He does have a point, you know."

"True."

"We haven't actually been separated since you first moved here in second grade."

I shrugged and frowned at the ground. I would definitely miss them, and I don't know how I'm going to survive all the way across the globe without them. "The best I can hope for is that people will be as nice there as you guys have been here."

Percival snorted. "Yeah, that should be an easy find. We are hardly what most would call nice."

"Annoying's more the word." Drew said with a grin.

Everyone mumbled a few agreeing words and then went quiet. It took a few seconds of awkward staring, Carrie letting out a loud burp, and Drew to pull a derp face, then everyone was laying on their backs, fits of laughter bubbling out of all of our mouths. When I went to bed that night, I decided that whatever happened when I got to Japan, happened. It was a different world... a different _custom_ over there. I'll have to try not to piss anyone off the best I can, and hopefully make a few friends in the process.

I snuggled into my pillow, my eyes fluttering shut. I'd worry about packing when I got home tomorrow after school, then I'd be off to Japan Friday morning. As for now, I didn't have anything to stress out about. I took in a long breath of air and let the steady sounds of the heater ease my mind.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention. By the way, in case you were wondering throughout this whole entire thing, my name is-

"_SERENE ARABELLE_! WHY IS THERE AN OLD DISGUSTING SPONGE IN THE FISH BOWL? ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO KILL FRED!?"

_Well fuck_.

* * *

(._.)

Well water u kno. Prologue is finished. Whoop-de-fucking-do-da. Would just like to let you know, future actual chapters will _not_ be this long.

I know, I know. She has her own sad little back story. Trust me when I say it was not my plan to have her have a sad, deprived childhood. Really, it wasn't. I did not originally intend for any of that to happen. What sucks about OC's for me is that they take control. All I do is think up their name and appearances, maybe a thing or two about how they might act, and the rest is history. They do whatever the fuck they want to do and I'm stuck writing it out, no matter how much I don't want to.

This being said, i'm not crazy. This is an actual problem that affects other author's as well. I don't know how or why, but it does.

So there you have it. A prologue. I guess I'll try to write out the first official chapter tomorrow. It's pretty late now.

Not sure what I'm expecting from this, but it simply cannot be anything good.

Much luck, readers of this story.

I do hope no one gets attached to it ever, because odds are I'll achieve writer's block only a couple of chapters in and I'll never finish.

Alright er... any questions, comments, etc. feel free to leave them as a review or send me a message. I don't have a life so I'll always respond.

Bye?

x


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, guys! I have returned! As I said yesterday (in the previous chapter/prologue), I was going to try and get the first actual chapter typed up and posted today! I just got done cleaning up my house, which my parents have been shouting at me to do for a bit, and now I'm here! Well prepared with my cup of tea and All Time Low blasting in the background, ready to get to work typing up this chapter!

Before I begin, I would just like to give a shout out to the couple of people that have left a review. You guys seriously don't understand how happy I am that I got feedback as quickly as this. I really expected it to take a couple of days before I got so much as a simple comment, so thank you for the reviews. Honestly, I was in such a fantastic mood this morning when I went and saw I had gotten two reviews. Literally made me squeal and shove my head into my stuffed animal.

And now off to actually start the story!

I hope you lot enjoy this chapter! Hope it's not too much of a boring filler :P

Thanks again, you guys! It really means a lot!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club does not in any way, shape or form belong to me. Any and all characters, places, events, etc. that you know aren't from me... aren't from me. Credit is delivered where credit is due. Shing bing le do be da. In other words, I finally got my ice cream.

* * *

**King For A Day**

**By: ParticularlyChimerical**

**Chapter 1**

(_Is it too late for one last goodbye?_)

* * *

He ran down the road at top speed. He darted onto the concrete, accidentally knocking into a woman carrying groceries. He didn't stop running as all her stuff fell to the floor and help her as he usually would, but instead shot a really loud apology and kept on going. He was going to be late and he knew he just couldn't be late.

He ran across the street, intolerable car beeps and a loud yelling of "Hey kid! Get the hell out of the way!" blared in his direction. He ignored them all and continued in his desperate sprint. Time was running out, and he knew this. He pushed his legs harder in his attempt to go faster. He knew that he was already going as fast as he could, but that didn't stop him from at least trying. Drew knew that every second counted. Every second ticking away was another second lost.

He had to get there before it was too late.

It shouldn't have ended the way it did. He shouldn't have freaked out and got upset. He shouldn't have lashed out. He shouldn't have said what he did. He didn't mean to, he was just hurt. He was angered of the words his best friend told him. It was all new to him, and he was simply terrified.

It was only two days prior that she told them all that she was going away for the rest of the year. A year off across the world. A year away from common habits and family and friends and... _him_. He played along. Acted as though it was fine. It was the least he could do. It was everyone expected him to do. But in reality all he wanted to do was reach over, grab her by the shoulders, and shake her repeatedly. He wanted to shout in her face and let her know how unhappy he really was with this whole idea. But he couldn't do that, not with how happy she looked.

That's all that really mattered right? That she was happy.

And right about now he wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to hear from him again. He deserved it, after all.

It was yesterday afternoon, right before school was let out. She was gibbering excitedly near the back of the room with a few other classmates, talking about the trip. Talking about how much fun it was going to be. Drew knew he would probably do the same if it were him, but it aggravated him nonetheless. There he was, fists clenched together, glaring hard at the notebook in front of him. The notebook he had kept close by his side all through grade school. The notebook that had hearts surrounding the both of their names, doodles of roses, sketches of_ her_.

Of course he would end up falling in love with his best friend. He just _had_ to be the common childish girl in this situation, didn't he? Just his luck, more like it, that she was leaving the same year he was planning to finally buck up the courage to ask her on a proper date. And now she was going off to Japan and _looking forward_ to it, and he was royally pissed.

Spur of the moment decisions are never anything good, especially when it's mixed with fury. Before he could stop himself, he was on his feet, heading over to where she was. The crowd of people around her gasped as he grabbed her arm and forced her around.

"Oi! What the hell, Drew?" She shouted, trying to release his grasp on her. But Drew simply held on tighter, his mouth in a firm line. She narrowed her eyebrows at him. "What is your problem today? You've been acting like an idiot all day."

"What's _my_ problem?" He whispered, his mouth twitching. "You are, Serene. You and your fucking program."

Serene was taken aback. Her friend's tone was a shock to her. It was dry and quiet, practically monotone. It wasn't it's usually happy and bubbly one. She then noticed his friend's choice in clothing. It wasn't at all what he usually wore.. it was just dark heavy jeans and a huge black hoodie. She knew at once something was terribly wrong, Drew was never the one to assort to leather. He always said it was Satan clothing at worst. She let her rude look go, replacing it with a look of concern. "Drew?"

He shook his head. It's never wise to speak when your mind is a big jumble of anger, but then again, he never was the one to have common sense. "You're so stupid. How could you just accept the offer without talking to me- talking to _us_ about it? Are you really so daft to think that we're all actually okay with it?"

"What?"

"Honestly! Do you think Gwen actually forgives you for this? She was the one who wanted to go on this trip the most. And you'd know that if you'd listen to her more often!"

Serene frowned. "Drew I... I didn't want this. I didn't tell anyone to _choose_ me. You know I-"

But he was a roll. He didn't want to close his big mouth. "Who cares! You still agreed to it! Everyone is upset by it, but you're so blinded by your excitement to realise it! No one wants you to leave for a year! We don't care what you bring back or how many emails and texts you send us, you still won't be _here._ It won't be the _same_!" She went to respond, but Drew didn't let her. "You're the most self-centered human being in the world, Serene. You know that? You really are. You're always going on about how I have a big ego, but look at yourself. You probably got all those shitty traits from your mother-"

"_Now hold on just a second_-"

"I swear, it's like you can't even understand the simplest equation of sorts. You can't stick two and two together! You're infuriating and annoying and stubborn!" (_Honestly, he should have stopped talking before he even began, but he's never been the one to hold things back well._) "..It's no wonder your dad left!"

Crowd of people that formed gasped.

Silence fell.

She's looking at him like he told her he killed a heap of defenseless puppies.

His eyes are wide and his mouth is shaking.

Drew quickly let go of her arm and took a few paces back. He knew he crossed a line. He knew it, and so did everyone else. "Serene.. I.. I didn't-"

"I hate you, Malinno."

Her words came out coolly, but were like a blow to his heart. He swallowed hard, trying to keep composition. He nodded once and backtracked, knowing anything and everything he tried to say would be ignored and despised. He knew her long enough to know when it's time to give up. Ignoring the feeling of looks and the constant burning of glares directed toward him, he quickly made his way to his desk. The bell rang a few moments later, and he was the first one of the door. He could hear the mutters of people as he passed them in the hall near his locker; news traveled fast in this place.

Soon he was home, and when the door shut completely and was locked, the tears began to flow. She never once told any of her friends that she hated them, not even in a joking manner. She always believed that the word shouldn't be used unless she really meant it, and that is how he knew that she wouldn't ever get over this. No matter how many days passed, no many how many times he apologised.

But that didn't stop him from crossing the busy street to get to her. He couldn't let her get on the plane without saying goodbye. So he ran,faster than he ever had in his whole life. Ran for the girl he loved, ran for the girl he hurt, ran for the hell of it because hey- he needed the exercise lately. Finally the airport was in sight. He hopped over a few car-stoppers, but that didn't slow him down in the slightest.

He was inside the building before the police officer eating the doughnut in his car could shout at him to slow down. And once inside, his eyes never failed to stop searching. It wasn't until he heard the words of one of the attendants calling the last flight to Japan that his whole body began to run out of energy. It was too late. The plane was going to be leaving any moment now.

In the midst of his defeat, came a stray of light. From the corner of his eye he saw it; a ray of blonde hair, mixed with the small bits of light-brown layers that he and his friends help dye. His head shot up, and he was back running. "Serene! Wait! Please!"

She was near the ticket attendant, and he was scared she didn't hear him. But then she looked right over to him. He let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding and pushed past a few more people. "Serene! Listen, I'm really sor-"

"Miss, you're holding up the line, please let me see your ticket."

_Shut the fuck up lady I'm trying to apologise jesus fucking christ._

"I'm sorry, here you go."

Drew let out a cry of dispair as Serene picked up her small side-bag and began moving forward. It was over. She was going, and he wasn't going to get to actually apologise. He knew coming was useless, but he wanted to at least get to say a proper goodbye. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched as the lady handed her ticket back. But then something happened that he didn't expect.

Serene turned her head to look at him, a big smile spreading across her face. Before he knew it, he had a grin on his face as well. He slowly rose his hand in the air and waved. She returned the gesture for a split second, then turned back around. In a few seconds, she was out of his sight, and as sad as it made him to think that he wouldn't see her in person for over ten months, he couldn't help but feel fluttery.

"Flight 29 to Bunkyo, Tokyo- Japan is now preparing for take-off. I repeat, flight 29 to Bunkyo, Tokyo- Japan is now preparing for take-off."

Drew walked over to the large window, watching as a plane sped slowly down a landing, picking up pace as it went along. He knew she was on that plane. She was going off somewhere great; to learn things she'd never be able to learn here if she hadn't been given such a fantastic opportunity. The plane was in the air, and he didn't move from his spot until it was merely a dot in the sky. Even then, he didn't move until it was completely out of sight.

And with a small smile, he turned on his heel, heading back to the main enterance.

Life would be a bit different without Serene Arabelle Baragarth in his life, but he knew he would be okay.

She forgave him, and that was all that mattered.

That, and her happiness... right?

* * *

_(._.)_

Baboom.

As I said, sorry if this is a bit of a filler.

Next chapter she will actually be in Japan.

I bored you, didn't I?

Oh I'm sorry.

That wasn't my intention. I just felt like there needed to be a bit more relating to her friends.

Like I said, these fuckers practically write up their own plot. It's not me. Okay. Maybe it's me TYPING it, but it's not me in general.

I don't know how to explain. Sorry. Just. Ah.

Hope you arent' too bored already. I'm trying.

I'll try to update within the next few days!

Thanks for reading!

x


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello muppets! It is I, your faithful leader, here to start up yet another chapter of this OHSHC fanfiction. You excited? Yes? No? Maybe? Ahh.. okay then. This chapter is a bit late, I know. I expected to have it typed out and posted earlier (as in yesterday), but by the time I had fanfiction opened and a document started, it was already nine at night, and I had to go to bed. So, sorry.

Again I would like to thank you guys for leaving reviews. It really made me excited to start typing up the next chapter. Alas, I've been a bit busy today.

I would just like to inform you all before I begin that I will not be able to update for two or three days. I'm going off to a different city to visit one of my friends for a bit. But rest assured, when I return I shall update!

Okay, I don't want to ramble as usual, so I'm just going to start.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club does not in any way, shape or form belong to me. Any and all characters, places, events, etc. that you know aren't from me... aren't from me. Credit is delivered where credit is due. Plee dee doo daa me gingy do splah. In other words, wish me luck for my travels!

* * *

**King For A Day**

**By: ParticularlyChimerical**

**Chapter 2**

(_Red, White, and A Pseudo Charm_)

* * *

"Oof!"

_What the hell? What just landed on me?_

"Oh dear... Pardon me, miss."

_Wha-?_

"Miss, hello? The plane is about to descend. It would be wise to attach your seat belt now."

I cracked open an eye, squinting up at the flight attendant leaning over me. She had a scarily large smile on her face, with lips far too large and red to be humanly possible. I opened my other eye and lifted my head off the armchair next to me. At once I felt a pain in my neck. Not surprising. Judging by the way I was seated, it was obvious that I fell asleep in the worst position in the world. I lifted a hand up and gently swiped it against my cheek.

"I am terribly sorry about that." The flight attendant said earnestly, handing me a small towel. I muttered a small thanks and grabbed it from her, rubbing it against my cheek at once. I pulled it back and made a face.

"What is this stuff anyways?" I said, handing the towel back to her.

"Er, baby food. I was talking some to a mother near the back." She smiled and handed me a bag of peanuts. "Again, I'm sorry about that. The plane gave an unexpected jump."

I waved a hand. "No harm, no foul. Thanks for the seat-belt warning."

"It's my job, ma'am." She walked around her cart and began pushing it away. "Have a nice day."

"You too."

She smiled and said something about the complimentary peanuts then waddled away. I shrugged and tore the bag open with my teeth. Seeing as I hadn't ate anything since I woke up (a banana), I was pretty hungry. I held the now opened bag in one hand, and used the other to bring the belt across my waist, clicking it into place. A loud speaker declaring our arrival sounded a few moments later, telling people to again fasten their seat belts for safety purposes, and I leaned back.

This had always been my favorite part of flying. The take off and the declining. It gave my stomach this weird little butterflies that made me giggle, which I felt entirely too accustomed with. I plopped a few peanuts into my mouth while leaning over to grab my book. It was a small Japanese history book that I took the liberty of picking up at my local bookstore before I left for the airport. It was quite informative and gave lots of tips about how to act.

I'm prepared.

Well, as prepared as one can be who just picked up on Japanese culture a few hours beforehand.

Oh well, it's better than nothing. I'm decently prepared nonetheless.

I opened up my book and read a small bit about tuna before placing it back into my tag-a-long bag, then leaned back, resting my head loosely against the chair. I flopped to the side, looking out the small window. Damn. It sure is green here. Well, more green then where I came from. A smile fell onto my face as I began to notice all the buildings. There were so many different shapes and sizes, stretching from the skyline, down to the very rubble of ground. A breathtaking sight for any newcomer.

Suddenly I knocked to the side. The plane began to spurt and buckle, meaning that it was about to lower itself to the landing. I grinned and straightened my back. I did it. I was here. Granted, I slept through the whole entire plane ride, so I didn't get to take any pictures of the scenery for Gwen, but in my defense I was up until two in the morning packing (and stressing out profoundly). So it wasn't my fault... technically.

"Good evening Flight 29. This is your captain speaking." A cheerful voice boomed. "I do expect you all aren't familiar with this time zone, so once you get off the plane I highly suggest you update your phone's time. Alas, we ask that all passengers remain seated until further notice. Just doing a few background checks. Safety procedures is all. Thank you and have a nice afternoon."

_Afternoon_?

I looked back out of the window and gasped. No wonder I felt like something was different. The sun was setting, not _rising_. I gave myself a mental face palm and leaned back into my chair. So it definitely wasn't four-thirty in the morning anymore. I turned my head to the side to see a few kids rubbing their eyes with a yawn and grinned. Glad to know I wasn't the only one who passed out. Noted, they _are_ kids, so they were bound to knock out eventually. I know I always did.

A loud dinging sound was made, and the 'Seat Belts' button blinked off. At once there was a variety of different timed clicks. I reached over and undid my belt just as the speaker went back on.

"Hello again, passengers. You are now free to roam around the plane. Please collect your belongings, and carefully make your way out of the plane. Thank you for flying with us. Have a fantastic night!"

I quickly reached under my chair to collect my bag and then got up, not wanting to be the last one off the plane. Thankfully this time it was only me, so I didn't need to wait for anyone drifting or being left behind. I swung my bag over my shoulder and began walking, squeezing past a few people and mumbling my vacant apologies. Finally I reached the side entrance, and the nice attendant lady from earlier smiled.

"Hello again, miss. I trust you had a pleasant landing?"

"I did." I said with a grin. "Thanks for the wake up call."

She laughed. "Like I said, it's my job. What are you doing here in Tokyo then?"

I shrugged. "I'm apart of a student exchange program. I'll be staying with a family, and attending this school. That's it, I suppose."

"Ahh... There was one like you last year I believe- Oh yes, have a nice day. Thank you for flying with us. Hello."

I rose a small eyebrow and she nudged her head behind me. I slowly turned around, and blanched. There was a large group of people standing behind me, annoyed looks on their faces. I mumbled more apologies and moved out of the way, squishing up to the backboard so I wouldn't get knocked into. The woman continued giving greetings and farewells, but there was a new wheel that began turning in my head.

"So uh, someone else attended this last year?"

"Yes. I remember him. Haughty young man."

"Right." I adjusted my bag and gave a small cough. "How did it go?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't have the faintest idea how it went. All I know is that he went back home only a week into the program. Something about a club of some sort and their murderous antics-"

My eyes widened. "What?"

She waved a hand in my direction. "It's all a bunch of gumble. I don't think I heard him correctly, anyhow. I assure you there is no murdering club at that school of yours. What's it called, Outren?"

"Ouran." I corrected quickly.

"Right, right. Ouran Academy. Lovely place."

I smiled and glanced around, the plane was almost empty. I gave an internal groan. Of course I'd say I didn't want to be the last one out, and then over half the plane gets empty while I strike conversation with a flight attendant. "I better be off then. What's your name? Might as well ask before I head off."

The woman smiled. "Rose."

I extended my hand and shook hers with a grin. "I'm Serene. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. You better be off now, Serene. I'm sure you have a car waiting for you out there."

I nodded and walked near the steps, sending her a small wave. "I guess I'll catch you on my plane ride back."

"You will indeed. Have a nice trip!"

I laughed and proceeded down the steps, walking into a rounded cubical. I walked off behind a load of people, picking up my pace. I hoped the car that was going to get me didn't think I wasn't going to show up. Oh God, I shouldn't have stopped to talk. Rose was nice though. At least I made one new friend... even if she's not Japanese or a teenager. She still counts, alright?

I walked through the large arched opening and into a larger building. Flyers and colors wafted the ceilings and walls. People on their phones, people sitting on benches talking, some walking around large stacks of books. It looked more like a office building, and I would believe it to be so if it wasn't for the large window portraying groups of planes. I squinted and looked around, unsure as to where I should go. It had been forever since I last took a flight. I went to the first place I could think of, which was the bag pick up.

Once I found my bags (which admittedly, took longer than it should have), I unhooked the straps and rolled them behind me. I figured that I would just follow the long stream of people that I knew were from the plane. Probably the only good idea I had all day. I was in a large waiting room before I knew it, a few people dressed in suits were holding up little boards. I knew how this worked. I seen the movies.

I nudged my head around some people walking and stood on my tippy-toes to get a better look. Surely one of those boards had my last name on it. I frowned and pushed past, trying to get a better look. Ahh yes. Okay. I think that man over there- no that's Barman. Okay.. Okay surely that woman right over- no. That's not it either. Oh! That must be my ride over- "Eek!"

My face hit the carpeted ground with a large snip and I groaned. I felt someone walk up in front of me, but I didn't dare look up. I must have been redder than a tomato right about then.

There was a small chuckle, and a quick shout of, "Nothing to see here, everyone" before the presence circled around me and stopped. "I take it that you are Miss Baragarth, yes?"

I slowly lifted my head and blinked up at the stranger. Oh good merciful jesus no. Of course he was attractive. Just my fucking luck. I tried to urge my face not to get any redder than it already was and gave a small cough. "Right uh.. yes. That's me. Are you Kyoya then?"

The male used his forefingers to push his glasses up his face and laughed. "I am indeed." He extended his hand out to me, which I nervously accepted, and gently tugged me back onto my feet.

I brushed my pant legs and awkwardly thanked him. "I honestly wasn't expecting you to be so... young."

He shrugged. "No one ever does, though here I am in all my age-whittled glory. Shall we get going? It's a bit of a drive back to where you will be staying."

"And where _will_ I be staying?" I asked, watching as a fairly buff man walked over to my bags and picked them easily off the ground.

"Ootori Manor, of course. My house, in case you didn't get the jest."

I arched an eyebrow. "I got it."

He then began talking something about what I would be doing while here, but I stopped listening. I didn't like this boy much. Sure, he was quite attractive. Actually, I do believe he was one of the most attractive people I have ever seen. But there was something about him that didn't fit quite right. His smiles seemed forced, his eyes were submissive. It was as if he had this whole entire charming personality down to the point, which is something I never quite enjoyed. If this is how obvious it was when he was apparently trying, then I'd hate to see how he actually acted.

"Miss Baragarth?"

"Wha- I'm sorry what?"

"Are you getting in?"

I blinked a few times then looked in front of me. There was a large black limousine; it's door opened wide. He looked over at me with a confused face. I blushed a bit and apologised (which I seemed to have been doing a lot of) and crawled in. I literally crawled in. Force of habit. The driver gave me a strange look before Kyoya climbed in as well. The door was shut, and then the car was set in motion.

It was silent for a few moments. Only a few. Because then he opened his mouth again. He had quite a soothing voice, I admit. I wouldn't mind hearing him talk all day if he wasn't so phony.

"So, are you excited? I am well aware this is your first time traveling out of the western part of the globe."

I gave a small nod. "Yeah. I was a bit surprised when I found out that I got selected. This really is a great opportunity."

He smiled. "I'm sure you are already aware of the basic knowings? Like where you will be attending school?"

"Yes. Ouran Academy, right?"

"That is correct." He adjusted his shirt and folded his hands together, peering at me from the side. "You're what they call a freshmen, right? A first year student."

I glanced out the window. The sun was now almost completely hidden. "Yeah, I am."

"Serne Arabelle Baragarth. Born April seventh. Only child of Abraham and Olivia Hinkles. Though your mother and you now reside only with Baragarth. I do believe you're mother is divorced, right? You moved over from the Canadian Provinces when you were around seven, correct."

It was the way he said it that made it so annoying. It was like he didn't even need to ask. He said it in an obvious tone. A tone that almost made me want to say he was completely wrong just to get a sort of reaction out of him. Unfortunately he was correct. I gave a small huff and nodded, then turned to him. "How do you even know all of that?"

He simply smiled, pushing his glasses back. "I do my research."

"More like creepsearch." I mumbled, folding my arms across my chest and leaned back against the chair. I heard him give a small laugh, then nothing.

The rest of the car ride wasn't completely silent. There was a few words exchanged here and there. But for the most part it was full of empty air. It wasn't awkward or anything, just rather peaceful. It was actually quite lovely, to be honest. I watched as the sun became completely hidden behind the horizon, and the city around us sprout to life. It was like a social sanctuary, and I couldn't wait to get out and see it all.

When we finally pulled up at the house, I didn't have time to be shocked at house large it was. I was far too tired for that. And as it appeared, so was everyone else. I entered the home, and was greeting by a few cheerful maids. Kyoya bid me goodnight and mentioned how I would get introduced to everyone properly in the morning, and then I was lead to the guest room. It was, of course, larger than my whole entire front yard. I didn't expect anything less.

I thanked the servant who brought in my stuff and wished them a nice night, and they returned the gesture, then left the room. I took no time in changing into my pajamas, and, after sending a quick text to my mom telling her I was alive and well, I crawled myself into the giant bed and tugged the duvet over my head.

And the sleep that followed was probably the best one I had in months.

* * *

(*-*)

Yes.

Good.

Sorry.

I want to say more here but I need to run and get a swimsuit and then get my shoes on and then put on some make up and then leave the house because I'm late.

Sorry.

Oh God.

Okay.

BYE.

x


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello! I have returned! Things didn't turn out all that well for my friend's house, and I didn't end up going in the end, so hi. I should have updated the day my friend's house didn't work out, I was feeling a bit too upset for any writing. At least you get an update though, right? That's something that I'm sure at least one of you might care about. Anyways, to the you-know-who person knows about my characters... I'm watching you... *twerks in your direction and awkwardly rolls on the ground* hashtag 2kool4scool.

Ahem. Anyways. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story anymore. Not that I ever knew to begin with. Also I know it's been going a bit slow. I'm sorry if it going slow is annoying any of you. Like I said, I really dislike most OC stories (of any fandom/genre) because they all end up going by so quickly. First chapter they automatically meet the characters, and by the second they're already with one of them. Know what I mean? Constant things happening way too fast. If you want to read something that happens all at once, go ahead and do so. I'd only been upset that I couldn't satisfy you enough with my work. If you're fine with the first few chapters not surrounding the actual main characters, then stay and read. I assure you, the rest of the Host Club will be presented in due time (probably sooner than I think). But until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

And again I would just like to say, thanks to everyone for reviewing! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club does not in any way, shape or form belong to me. Any and all characters, places, events, etc. that you know aren't from me... aren't from me. Credit is delivered where credit is due. Oopy doopy diddy dong shalong be bong timey wimey wibbly wobsob. In other words, I wish I had something to look forward to in life.

* * *

**King For A Day**

**By: ParticularlyChimerical**

**Chapter 3**

(_Red, White, and Slipping Days_)

* * *

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. For some reason, it seemed a ton more comfortable than what I remembered. Did mum buy new sheets? I remember her saying something a few weeks ago about possibly buying new sheets. That's probably what she did. Good for her, the old ones were ghastly. I gave a small smile and turned my head over, pushing it more into the pillow. She must have gotten new pillows as well.

I finally yawned and opened an eyelid. That's strange... this doesn't particularly look like my- _holy shit_.

I shot up from where I was laying and desperately looked around the room. Where the fuck am I. What the fuck am I doing here. What's going on. Where am I. Was I kidnapped yesterday? Oh God this surely must be Percival's doing. He always pulls pranks on me. I'm going to kill h- No wait. Student Exchange Program. Japan. Right. Can't believe I forgot that quickly. Hmmpt.

I shakily pulled the duvet off of me and awkwardly stood from the bed, my feet feeling foreign on the fluffy carpeted floors beneath me. I swallowed the small lump in my throat and scratched my cheek. Should I leave, or stay in here? What time is it? Is there a reason no one came to wake me up? Surely I've been sleeping for a while. Finally, I decided to just peek my head out of the door. No harm in that, is there?

I opened the door and slowly edged my head out, looking from side to side. It was empty out there as far as I could tell. I exited the room and gently shut the door behind me, then began tip-toeing down the hall. I wasn't sure where I was going, so this was probably the worst idea in the world, and the fact that I didn't know where anything resided in this place didn't help either. I glanced up at the large photos hanging up against the wall, many of which were of (what I was guessing) pictures of the Ootori family. Kyoya was the easiest to spot, probably because he was the most attractive in the family. Or maybe it was because I already knew him. Oh gosh, either way he was easiest to spot.

I continued down the hall, switching vision from picture frame to picture frame; laughing a bit at the ones that looked like they had some sort of stick up their asses, grinning at the ones where they just looked happy. Though in every picture that dubbed them as happy, it still looked as though Kyoya was forcing a smile. Such a pseudo charm, that one. Bit of a pity someone so pretty could be so completely spurious.

"What are you doing here?" A loud voice shouted from behind me. I shot around quickly, my heart pounding from the unannounced arrival.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't sure which way was which. I just started walking."

The stiff-looking female with a tightly strung (and graying) bun on her head, a maid I figured, guessing on her uniform, folded her arms across her chest and put out a stern lip. "That is no excuse. I'm guessing you're that foreigner?"

_Wow okay, rude much?_

I smiled nonetheless and gave a small nod. "Yes, that is me. Pretty obvious, I suppose. Hardly doubt anybody gets lost often around here."

The woman didn't laugh (or smile for that matter) but merely gave a curt nod. "You are needed down for lunch," she said, gesturing her finger towards me. "Come. And don't dilly-dally around. If you break anything it will be on the staff's head." She turned on her heel and mumbled something about Americans that I couldn't quite make out– though it didn't sound pleasant, before walking.

_Lunch? _Of course I slept in and missed breakfast. Great. They all probably think I'm some lazy sod who sleeps way into the afternoon. Which... to be honest, I am. But I don't want _them_ knowing that. I sighed and followed after her, hanging my head slightly in shame. Why couldn't someone come in and wake me up? Isn't that what they usually do? Were all those late-time movies wrong?

We walked down a huge flight of stairs, my mind still focusing on missing breakfast. I almost didn't hear the loud shouting calling towards me. Though by the time I snapped out of thought, it was too late. I let out a frightened squeal as I lost my footing and flung forwards. I closed my eyes quickly, not wanting to see what happened next. Down, down, down and– _Ooof_!

"Whoa!" A voice said as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Hold on! I got you, I got you. Dear me, are you alright?" I gripped on to whoever it was for dear life, burying my face in his shirt. Thank God for this wonderful human being. Thank God. I surely would have been a goner if it weren't for this angel saving me.

I was too shocked to respond. Having a near-death experience does that to a person. Plus, I'm sure if I opened my mouth, nothing but a whole bunch of stutters would flow out. I was shaking like a wet chihuahua. I swallowed hard and kept my buried in his shirt (which smelt really nice, to be honest). Finally I breathed out, "T-thank you."

A rumbling chuckle sounded. "No problem, Miss Baragarth."

An eye shot open and I leaned my head up. _Oh._ It's only Kyoya. What a shame. I was hoping for some hot servant or something. A look of annoyance suddenly replaced my deflated features as I pulled away from him and stepped back, folding my arms across my chest awkwardly. He rose an eyebrow at my sudden change in composure but didn't question it. Instead he pushed his glasses up and looked behind me.

"What happened here?"

He said it nicely, but it seemed mixed with something cruel, like he was hiding something deadly. Whoever he was speaking to seemed to notice this as well, for there was a shaky response.

I turned around to see a mousy-looking boy with wide eyes. "I am so, so sorry. It's noon. Usually I wax the staircase as noon. I-I thought e-everyone was already up and d-downstairs. I didn't know there was someone else staying in the house." He looked at me, a look of terror on his face. "Miss, I'm so sorry. I tried to warn you. I called out for you to stop. But by the time you heard me you already slipped on the stair." Tears began wielding up in his eyes and he looked back over to Kyoya.

"You are aware that if I hadn't been here when I was, you could have had our guest killed on only the first official day of her stay, right?"

The boy let out a small squeak and pulled tightly at his hair. "I'm sorry, sir. I am. I'm so sorry."

Kyoya's disposition was the absolute opposite of the young boy in front of him. He was completely nonchalant and at ease, or so it seemed. He stared blankly at the boy in front of him before he pushed his glasses back. He let out a soft laugh after a moment, pocketing his hands into his trousers. "It's fine, Kou-chan. I understand you have always been told to do things at a scheduled time." He leaned over to me and whispered, "That's how everyone works around here." then leaned back up and curtly pointed at the boy. "Be sure you know that everyone, guests included, are down before you begin waxing next time. Get back to work."

The boy nodded repeatedly and went back to waxing at once, muttering one more sorry towards me. I felt terrible. It was my fault he was in this state. If I had just been paying more attention I could have easily avoided slipping. Kyoya gestured for me to follow and I did, looking back at- Kou was his name, right? Yeah..- looking back at Kou with a frown. Maybe I should apologise. I will. I will right after lunch is over with. If I could find him, that is.

Kyoya airily fell back in place, so that he was now walking right beside me. "Don't worry about him." He said at once, smiling down at me. I blinked, looking back up at him and he just shook his head. "Your face portrays it all, Miss Baragarth. It's a habit that you ought to learn to control. Being so obvious with your emotions can cause a lot of problems. Well, you know, during certain situations, that is."

I sighed and chose not to respond to his words of slight advice. Instead I looked around the mansion and muttered, "So I slept in?"

"Yes. You did. Though it's not that big of a deal. You're in a different time zone now. I'd be very surprised if you woke up at a normal time."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I groaned. And in truth, it didn't. We walked past a few servants, who nicely wished me a good morning, and turned the corner. I looked back at him. "Why do you keep referring to me as Miss Baragarth? I do have a first name, you know."

"Of course I do." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Though first names are not always accustomed for distinct occasions."

Frankly, I was too tired to try to understand, so I merely nodded.

"Nice outfit, by the way." He said with what looked like a smirk as he pushed open a door.

"Wha- Oh _god_." A wave of heat rose to my cheeks as I looked down at my garments. I was wearing fluffy baby chicken pajama bottoms and a shirt that said, "Smart Chick" to match. Both in a sickening sweet yellow color. I walked through the door and at once my face flushed. The whole room was full of random people who were quick to glance over at me. Most of them had their eyebrows raised, as if to say, "Who let the American teenager in?" and a few were chuckling silently. I scrambled to make myself look presentable and placed my hands behind my back. "Er.. H-hello."

"Ahh right, I forgot that father had some of his business attendants coming in today. Oops." Kyoya grinned and gave my shoulder a small pat, but the look on his face made it obvious that he didn't actually forget at all. I was really starting to dislike him more and more, which again, is such a pity, because he really is an attractive bloke.

I strained a smile and awkwardly followed after Kyoya as he greeted some of the accomplices. I could hear a few people still laughing as we walked out of the room and through a different door. At once I rounded on him.

"What the actual hell was that!" I whispered harshly, fighting the urge to smack him upside the head.

He shrugged and pushed his glasses up. "I have no clue what you mean. Shall we eat?" I didn't get a chance to respond as he pushed open yet another door and led me through. It had appeared we were finally in the dining room. And boy, was this room divine. Only then did I realise just how hungry I had been.

And you know, I could have kept up the argument. I wanted to, I really did. But there was a slice of chocolate pie that was sitting on that dining room table that may or may not have sealed my mouth up for the moment... and as far as it concerned, that pie was the only thing that mattered at the current moment in time.

** xxxxx**

"Here's the handbook. You'd be wise to read up on a few pages before we arrive. Even the slightest bit helps."

I struggled as Kyoya placed yet another large book in my hands, the grand total being a whooping nine extremely heavy novels in my hand. He says that they were to help me at Ouran Academy, but judging by the sickly pleased expression on his face, it was merely to torture the hell out of me. And torture the hell out of me, it did. My arms felt like they were going to collapse any second now. Just the mere look of satisfaction on that boy's face made me want to knee him directly where the sun didn't shine, though that course of action would be looked down upon by my state of mind. If I pulled any buttons with him, I'd be straight on a plane back home. That was the only thing stopping me from punching him right in the nose. That and, I'd hate for any harm to come to his face.

Oi, you can't judge me. If you were here, you wouldn't want his face injured as well.

I adjusted my grip on the collection of books with a small wince. "Thank you, Kyoya. I'll be sure to put these somewhere... _safe_."

And by safe I mean stuffed somewhere underneath the bed where I will never let them see the light again.

He smiled down at me and I smiled right back up at him. He snapped his fingers once and around three people came scurrying over to him. He kept his eyes on mine while speaking. "If one of you could please retrieve these books and bring them to our guest's room..." the heavy objects were lifted away from me almost too quickly, which had me set undecided on whether I should be impressed, or rather bustled. "Ah yes, thank you. Wait, give me the handbook. Oh, and do tell my father that I'll be escorting Miss Baragarth to school now."

They all bowed and walked off. Kyoya extended his hand out towards me. "Shall we get going? It's best we arrive a bit early, so that you can get all your classes sorted out."

I reluctantly accepted his hand and followed him as he gently tugged me towards the car. We both got in, the door was shut, our seat belts were buckles, and before I knew it we were driving out of his property. He handed the handbook to me and mumbled something about reading bits of it. I didn't decline and quickly opened the book up.

To say I was nervous was a bit of an understatement. This would be the first time I had ever set foot in a school where I didn't know anybody. Well, I knew Kyoya, but that bogus and indecisive minger wasn't much of a friend. Plus, he was a year older than me, so we wouldn't be in the same classes or anything. I let out a small sigh and leaned against the door, looking out of the window in thought. What would I do if everyone disliked me? Or what if they all despised Americans in general? I know some cultures aren't as friendly with us as they could be.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Kyoya with a small smile on his face. "You'll be fine."

"W-wha-"

"Easy facial portrayal, remember?" He nudged his glasses up his nose. "Keep that in check."

I frowned and he gave a quick chuckle.

"For all serious matters, though. You'll be fine here, I promise."

I'd normally write anything he said off as a satirical statement, but this time he actually seemed to mean what he was saying. I merely gave him a large smile and nodded. "Thanks, Kyoya."

He nodded and released his hand from my shoulder, but didn't respond. I was alright with that. It didn't seem like there was anything more to be said. I glanced back out the window and waited for us to arrive. Despite Kyoya's words, I was still unnerved. Who wouldn't be? A new school in a different country. It's enough to make anyone work up a sweat.

Before I could think much on it, the car jolted to a stop. The car door opened up and Kyoya's extended hand was in my sight once again. I quickly grabbed hold as he helped me out of the vehicle. I took one look at the building in front of me and all the wind nearly flew out of my chest. Of all the things I Googled about this place, I didn't once decide to see how it looked. I wanted it to be a surprise. The only thing I can say right now is... Holy shit this place is big.

"It is rather large, I admit."

I gave a jump. I didn't know that I said that out loud. Kyoya grinned and nudged his head forward. "Let's go then, best find your classes so you'll be prepared."

I nodded my head started pacing right after Kyoya. When we walked through the main doors, I felt my heart drop. This place was fancy. Far too fancy. If I broke anything here, my mom would not be able to afford it in the slightest. A single broken vase probably would cost more than my whole house. I heard some random talking coming from my side so I turned my head; a couple of girls in a terrible looking dress were giggling loudly, walking down a random hallway. _Please don't tell me that that thing is_–

"Your uniform." Kyoya said, pointing over at the two girls. "You'll get one as soon as we get your classes."

He must have been able to sense my disgust, for he laughed. I was too busy staring at the ruffles of the ridiculous uniform to realise that he had already turned and was walking down another hall. I let out a small tsk of panic, pacing quickly after him. Fuck no, I thought, wrapping my hand around his own. I am not getting lost before I even get my classes.

He glanced down at our hands with a whimsical look then looked over to me.

"Oh shut it," I snapped, sending him a glare. "I just don't want to be left alone somewhere."

"Of course." He said simply, though again I had to fight the urge to punch him. What was it with the way he said things? Why did he always have to talk in that know-it-all voice? Maybe he did know it all, but he didn't need to act like it all the damn time. I huffed and pulled myself closer to his side. We were entering a different part of the school– a _bigger_ part of the school.

"Wait here," he mumbled, releasing my hand. He entered a random door before I could argue and I was left standing outside the room awkwardly. A few other students walked by and looked at me, but thankfully didn't say anything. As the minutes ticked on by I got a bit restless. Finally, just as I was about to storm through the room, the door opened up, and Kyoya walked out holding a couple of papers and yellow garment.

"Here you are." He said, handing me the objects. "If you walk just through that door opposite us, you can change into your school uniform. I can then show you were all your classes reside." He pushed his glasses up with his middle finger and stared down at me.

I blinked a few times, confused. Then realization struck. "Oh! You mean right now?"

"Yes, now would be sufficient."

"Right. Okay. I'll... go get changed then."

"Alright."

"What do I do with my clothes?"

"We'll deal with that at a different time."

"Oh, okay."

"Off you go, then."

"Kay. Yeah. Off I go. Here, hold my papers."

"Alright."

_Rustle. Rustle. _

_Crinkle._

"Okay uh... see you in a minute."

"Alright."

...

A minute or two later I walked out of the room, my other clothes in hand. I walked up to Kyoya with an awkward grin. This dress was really... frailly, to say the least. I had never been one who had liked to wear any type of dress. They just never seemed to suit me well. My friends said they were lovely on me, but I never liked them. Especially this color. Jesus, who picked this uniform out. "I'm uh.. back."

He looked at me in silence for a few seconds, making me feel more awkward, then casually said, "I can see that. Here, hand me your clothes."

I did as he said and he turned on his heel, walking back into the room he went in before. He exited around thirty seconds later, handing me a small slip. "This is so that you may retrieve your clothes after school. Don't loose it, it has your number entry."

"Er.. Thank you, I suppose."

He curtly nodded and then pointed off somewhere. "Shall we go locate your classes?"

"That would be great."

"Let's be off, then."

I grinned. "Alright."

We began walking back from where we came. I was entranced by the endless galleries of artwork and decorations, which appeared to flood the area. The thought of me accidentally running into something entered my mind again, and the worry crept its way up. I'm serious about a single vase costing more than my house. We weren't exactly a rich family. Especially not as rich as the people who obviously went to this school. If I were to accidentally mess things up at Ouran or even in the Ootori house, it could ruin life at home. Literally. We'd be put so far into debt that not even Lucifer himself could dig us out of the hole we'd be sealed tight in. We'd be like Adam Winchester in the cage. We'd never get out.

A warm hand wrapping around my own knocked me out of my thoughts. I glanced up at Kyoya with a confused expression.

He simply smiled, tightening his grip. "So you don't get lost." he said calmly. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

I blinked. "Right. Of course."

He started up a flight of stairs, his hand intertwined lightly with mine, and I couldn't help the blush that spread onto my cheeks. It wasn't as though I liked him, because honestly, I didn't. And as far I could tell, he didn't like me much either. I think it was just the farcical gesture in itself that made my face heat up as easily as it did. Even so, it still caused me a bit of fretfulness, and Kyoya obviously could tell. I slipped on another step halfway up the staircase because of it. Thankfully, Kyoya caught me just as he did yesterday.

"Hmm," he hummed lightly, a capricious, mocking tone in his voice, "If I didn't know any better, I'd guess you were, quite literally in the sense,_ falling_ for me."

I made a loud tutting noise of disbelief. Honestly, the nerve of this boy. It was probably because he was rich. I opened up my mouth to chew his out obnoxious and fickle behavior, but before I could get the opportunity, I found myself slipping yet again.

And Kyoya laughed louder than I had ever heard him as he caught me and my clumsy self for the third time in the short time of knowing me, and for some reason, I had a feeling he'd be catching me many more times to come.

* * *

(;_;)

Erpaderp! Greetings, readers of this fic! How're you this evening? Or morning? or night? Either way, how are you? I hope you are doing well.

I am doing okay. As good as one can be in my situation.

Sorry that this chapter is a day late then I said it would be. I've just been a bit busy.

I'm quite glad though! Today my Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil t-shirt arrived in the mail! It was a couple sizes too big for me (as I needed a small and my friend ordered it in extra-large), but it was still magnificent! I was going to stick it in the wash to shrink it up, but I decided that I like it better as large as it was. It makes it seem like some kind of short dress, and it's really comfortable. I also got a Danosaur bracelet! Which looks as fantastic as I'd always hoped!

So that's the highlight of my summer. Getting my first dose of actual merchandise ever. Ahhh! Now if only I could afford a Llama hat, I'd be so very happy. Unfortunately, based on the bills, I won't be able to get anything personal for quite a long time.

Anyways!

As always things type themselves out, so sorry if it's a bit rubbish. As much as my writing has improved over the course of a few years, there's still a lot I need to fix, and I know this. But um... yeah! Fun chapter to type out. Had a decent time. Whoopy do da.

Okay! I'm going to head off to bed now. It's two in the morning. Oops.

As said before, hope you all are doing well! Have a nice day/night/evening!

Bye!

x


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, my procrastination is starting to catch up to me. I told myself I would update a chapter a day, but that's obviously not going to be happening. Mentioning this once again, sorry this chapter is a bit late. Also again, I'm sorry if it's going a bit slow for you. I don't want to just rush into everything like people usually do. Of course, I say this, but in the end that's probably what will happen. If it does, I'd be more sorry than I am for it going slow.

Thanks for the review! I really do enjoy getting feedback, even if it is just telling me to update soon xD Though a more detailed response is always appreciated a whole ton. With that being said, I feel as though I should just let you lot know that as long as I know there is at least one person looking forward to an update, I'll continue writing. That's all I really need. Just one person that enjoy my story, and I'll continue to try my best to keep it going.

So thanks :3

Alright! Here we go! Hope you enjoy this chapter! WOOOOP!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club does not in any way, shape or form belong to me. Any and all characters, places, events, etc. that you know aren't from me... aren't from me. Credit is delivered where credit is due. Da ding-a-ling be a bing toodee toodoo le da! BALEENG! In other words, my danisnotonfire and amazingphil t-shirt arrived a couple days ago! EEEK!

* * *

**King For A Day**

**By: ParticularlyChimerical**

**Chapter 4**

(_Red, White, and Incest at its Strangest_)

* * *

_No._

His finger moved across the room, eyes set in crazed delight. He obviously took pleasure in this.

_Please God don't._

You could tell everyone was begging for him not to point to them. I was one of those people.

_Don't choose me. Don't choose me._

His movements got slower and slower, and it was as if everyone held onto their breath for dear life. The sound of the clock was echoing throughout my ears, but it couldn't block out the sound of my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

_He's facing the opposite direction. It's fine. He won't pick m-_

His movements were quick, and before my thought could even pan out correctly, his finger landed on me. A wide grin appeared on his face as he said, "Baragarth. How about you come up here and solve the problem."

_Fuck._

The others in the room all let out a big relieved sigh and I had to keep my eye from twitching. I was the most unlucky person in the world. I swear it. I sat up in my chair and straightened my back, putting on a false smile. "Of course, sir." I slowly rose from my seat and began walking past the rows of desks. Some people let out some hushed chuckles.

"Oooh new girl got chosen." Some snarky-sounding guy whispered.

"Not surprising. He always likes picking on the newbies." Another one replied.

"Sorry, new girl." Came a concerned voice from my left.

"Ahh, I feel bad for her."

"Same."

I gave a small smile. At least I knew there were some _nice_ people in this class. I wasn't so sure, seeing as the teacher barely let me say anything more than my name before practically shoving me near the back of the classroom. He gave everyone a brief description on why I was here, though it was a bit... well...

_I was late. _

_The administrators had wanted to go over a few things with me, which just so happened to had taken a good portion of the day. According to them, there was only an hour or two of classes left before school let out. A bit of a pointless first day here, don't you think? I quickly walked down the hall until I spotted the home room door. I twisted the handle and fumbled in, swallowing hard as everyone's eyes shifted over to me. At once a man standing near a large board let out a tsk and rushed forward. "Ah yes, you must be the exchange student. Hello, I'm your sensei. Bishamon Joben." He reached out and grabbed me by the shoulder, tugging me to the front of the class. "Everyone, this is our new student. Please introduce yourself."_

_"I uh..." I swallowed again. "Hi. My name is Serene Baragarth."_

_A rumble of "Hello" escalated throughout the room, but none as loud as two random guys who appeared to be full of too much energy. I payed them no mind. Now was not the time to wonder who said what._

_"Why don't you tell the class where you came from." He said with a smile._

_"Oh um... I'm from Ame-"_

_"AMERICA!" The teacher– er, sensei– shouted, causing me to jump. "Isn't that wonderful, everyone?" He turned to me and patted my head. "We haven't had a new student from America since last year's exchange program, but they ended up leaving for some reason. Go take the empty seat over there."_

_I was too confused to do anything else but waddle my way down the group of students and sit down in the only empty seat. It was only after I heard the teacher/sensei say my name that I realised he had been talking about me._

_"...chosen to be apart of a student exchange program being hosted by the Ootori family. Please don't be rude if she says anything weird, she is American after all. Also, don't try to confuse her by speaking in Japanese. It's practically like trying to talk to her in gibberish."_

_"Actually, sir." I said with annoyance, raising my hand. Everyone turned around and looked at me, causing me to awkwardly lower my hand back down. "I know how to speak gibberish, so that example is a bit counter intuitive."_

_A few people laughed and he knitted his eyebrows together. "No matter. Alright everyone. No talking. It's time for some notes."_

_The class groaned and turned back in their seats. And that by far was the worst introduction to a group of people I had ever encountered._

Judging with how no one even bothered saying hello to me after that, I just guessed that they weren't the nicest of people. But I can see now that I was wrong. They are all pretty great. Don't know why I was so scared to begin with. Man, these people are all amazing. I can befriend them all. I'll have a good time at this school, and I won't have to worry about any bullshit and-

"She doesn't look very intelligent. I hope she messes up."

"Yeah. Totally. Just look at that lip piercing. Who does she think she is?"

_Well shit. Spoke too soon._

A snooty looking girl with dark-brown hair smirked over to me. I pursed my lips together and paced up to the board, grabbing the marker and looking over at the equation. I wasn't the smartest person in the world, but I'd be lying to myself if I said I was unintelligent. I leaned forward and began writing out the additional properties, smirking slightly as I heard a few people saying, "Oooh."

_Boom. Solved._

"Excellent job!" I handed the marker back to the teacher who had an impressed look on his face and smiled all the way back to my seat. The teacher assigned a few warm-up problems on the board and told us to get to work, and then everyone lit up into small conversations.

"So what, she can solve a simple equation. Big whoop. Anyone could do that."

I ignored her (and the few girls that laughed) and looked down at my notes. There a small tap on my shoulder and I glanced up to see a black-haired girl with a smile on her face. She nudged her head to the side a bit. "Don't mind her. That's Leiko. She's only angry because you broke _their_ attention."

"Their attention?" She nodded once, nudging her head again, this time to a couple of red-heads near the front. They were surrounded by a small group of girls, all of whom were giggling like mad. I rose an eyebrow, looking back to the stranger. "And they are...?"

She laughed a bit. "I'm surprised you don't know yet. They're usually the talk of everyone in the school... even the guys. Though what the guys say isn't usually pleasant." She smiled and extended her hand towards me. "I'm Mariko Satobe. Don't bother saying your name, as you already did up front."

I grinned and shook her hand. I let go after a couple of seconds and looked back over to the two boys. "So she was jealous?"

Mariko snapped out of the small trance-like stage she was in. "Hmm? Oh yes. She's quite possessive of them in class; doesn't like other people getting their attention. It's a bit funny to be honest. They're most likely going to end up with each other before they try and get with her. She has a bit of a egoistical complex. Not without reason though. As you can see, she has the beauty to back it up."

"So it may seem." I mumbled. I let out a sigh. There are always girl like that in every school, I knew this. But I guess I was hoping I could somehow avoid them here. False hope, as always. She was beautiful though. It's no wonder why she acts like a royal bitch. She probably gets treated like some kind of princess everyday.

Mariko let out a laugh but quickly quieted down when I shot her a confused look. She tightened her lips into a small grin. "That's kind of what they do."

"What?"

"The princess thing you just mentioned, she does. It's what those two _do_."

_Talking out-loud again. I need to fix that before I end up saying things I regret. _

"It's what they do? What do you mean?"

"It's like... hmm. Well alright, the two of them are apart of this–"

"Miss Satobe, if you would please come to the front real quick?" The teacher/sensei said loudly, trying to talk above the noise and clatter of his students. She gave a curt nod and turned to me, whispering something about being right back, and then walked off. When I looked back over to the boys, they were staring at me. Oh great, they're twins. Don't know how I missed that to begin with.

They both smiled, sending me winks. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up a bit and glanced down at the notebook in front of me. I was working on the second problem when I heard a sudden movement of desks. I could not honestly understand why the teacher was accepting this kind of behavior. If we were back home everyone would have had detention the second it got above a normal puppy bark.

I looked up to check the time, but instead was met by a blur of red. The boy duo were in my line of vision. I blinked rapidly, wondering when they arrived. I could almost feel the daggers that that Leiko chick was sending my way.

"Hello there." One of them said, extending his hand. "I'm Saoru. And this-"

"-is Hikaru. Nice to meet you."

I didn't even get out a breath of air when they grabbed a couple of chairs out of thin air and plopped them down on either side of me. They sat down on them in identical positions; hands folded across the back-stand, legs spread out in the space in front of them.

"So.." the one on my left began. I think it was Hikaru, but I'm not entirely sure. I couldn't see a single difference in their appearances. "You're the new exchange student, huh?"

"We've been expecting you to come." The other one (Saoru?) said cheerfully.

"Indeed we have. Last year was fun."

"A little too much fun, the lad left sooner than expected-"

"But no matter! It was great while it lasted."

They both flung an arm around my shoulder and said, "But now the fun can start again."

I panned out, putting my pencil down. "Right. You two seem nice enough, and it's obvious that everyone seems to love you, but if you don't remove your arms I won't hesitate chop them off."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before slowly lowering their arms.

"Thank you."

They looked back down at me, then smiled. The one on my right picked up my pencil and twirled it around a bit. "So, will you be attending?"

"Attending?" I repeated, confused.

"The Host Club, of course."

"The... host club?"

The one on my left let out a exasperated sigh. "I would guess that at lease one person in your previous classes would have mentioned it to you, but I suppose not." He leaned forward and grabbed the pencil out of his brother's hand and began twirling it with his own. "You see, we and a few other classmates started a club a few years ago dedicated to entertaining and bringing happiness to our guests."

"So... you guys are... prostitutes?"

They both blanched for a moment before letting out equally loud laughs.

"Not at all."

"Though that's a lovely thought."

The one on my left rose an eyebrow at his brother. "It is indeed. I would love to see you in tight clothing, Saoru."

_Hah! I was right! Wait, what are they doing?_

The one on the right, Saoru, leaned cross my desk, grabbing his brother by the tie and tugging him a bit closer. My eyes widened to a very uncomfortable level. I'm sure I looked like I just saw a dog get hit by a car. He leaned closer, "Hikaru. You can't say things like that in front of undifferentiated people. You might scare them."

"But it's true. It would be quite hard to get them off you. It'd be worth it, though."

"Oh, _Hikaru_."

A group of girls from the front all let out squeals of joy. I slowly began scooting my chair backwards, my eye twitching. As cool as I usually am with letting people love whoever they wanted, this was a bit too much for me. I had never seen incest so openly before. I'm not sure whether I should be impressed or appalled. The two of them looked as though they were going to tear their clothes off right then and there, and the squeals didn't quiet down.

"Look at them!"

"Brotherly love!"

"Can't believe Kamlyn is missing this! She's going to be so upset."

"SO_ CUTE_! That new girl is so lucky to be in the center of it all!"

"Ahh!"

"Quick! Someone take a picture!"

I was officially scared. I glanced over to the clock. I couldn't withstand this for another ten minutes. It's not even the fact that they're twin brothers. If any couple were to be doing this in front of me, I'd probably be feeling the same emotions as I am right now. They finally shot their heads over in my direction. I was now in the very back of the room, my chair pressed up against the wall.

They looked back at each other and laughed then pulled away and sat back down in their chairs. "Come back over here!"

"Yeah! We're done now."

I shook my head quickly. I was fine right there.

They rolled their eyes at me and stood up. Before I could protest, they were dragging me back towards my desk. "It's fine if you guys like each other in that way," I gasped out, trying to tear away from them. "... but I really don't want to see you getting at it over my desk!" I ripped out of one of their grasps and turned, trying to run towards the back of the room.

One of them chuckled, grabbing hold of me again. "Calm down."

"Yeah, it's not real."

"What?" I said. They tugged my chair along and plopped me back down onto it, then adjusted it so I was back in the normal position.

"It's a bit of a act." They said in a hushed union, looking over calmly to the group of girls who were still flailing all over the place. "For the Host Club."

Hikaru (Saoru?) grinned. "Is it though?"

Saoru (Hikaru?) grinned as well, looking over to his brother. "Well, I'd be lying if I said you weren't certainly attractive."

"But you guys are-"

"That's the point." They said cheerfully.

"So are you going?"

"_Are you_?"

"Of course she is, Hikaru. She can't miss out on this. Remember who she's with."

"OH YEAH!" Hikaru turned to me with a smile. "I totally forgot about him."

"Who?"

"Either way you have to go."

"No I-"

"We promise it'll be worth it."

"Yes. Please go today."

They both looked at me with large, blinking eyes.

No. Not the puppy dog eyes. Anything but the puppy dog eyes. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memory of their faces, but I could not. Gaah. I finally let out a huff of air and nodded. They let out a couple of whoops and high-fived, then leaned down next to me.

"See you at 3:30."

"Your friend will lead you to it."

"She's a regular there."

"You'll have fun, don't worry."

"And stop with that look. It's not like we're going to murder you there."

_You sure? Because that's not what last year's student said._

They gave me a bright smile which I halfheartedly returned before walking back towards their own desks. The teacher stood up and exclaimed something about homework and whatnot, but I didn't bother paying attention. Mariko was back at my side after a few seconds, a glowing look in her eyes.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"Depends on what you thought you saw."

She giddily grabbed her bag. "I think I saw the twins walking away from you."

"Then you are correct."

She let out a small squeal and grabbed my arm. "What did they want?"

I shrugged, picking up my bag as well. The final bell should be going off any moment now. "Something about attending their host club today."

"Are you? Oh I hope you will. We can start going together!"

I couldn't help but grin at her excitement. It was adorable. Especially since she was about five inches shorter than me. It was like a little kid in a candy shop. I already had said yes to those twins, but even so, I probably would have ended up going just for her and her cuteness. "Oh alright."

She let out a shout of 'thank you' and wrapped her arms around my stomach, squealing yet again. I laughed and hugged her back. It appears I have made my first official friend. The bell echoed throughout the room right as I pulled away, and Markio tugged at my hand. "Come on, then! I'll introduce you to a few of the others. It doesn't start for another half-hour anyways."

I grinned and shook my head, letting her lead me out of the room. The twins winked at me as I passed them, and I merely stuck my tongue out at them in response. We laughed for a few seconds before I was pulled out of the room and into a world of the unknown. I surely hoped that this whole Host Club deal wasn't some sort of stripping party, because what I had seen with those twins earlier was enough to make my friends back home pant's drop right off. They'd honestly love it here.

I guess I'll find out in thirty minutes, but until then...

I wonder where Kyoya is.

* * *

(/-\)

Welp, she finally met some of the members of the host club. And would you look at that! It appears she's going to meet the rest of them soon enough! Sorry that this chapter was a bit of a filler. I do try to make it as entertaining as I can, but when my creative juices aren't flowing that well, I fear there is nothing I can do to improve them. So for now I hope you aren't too upset in this chapter.

I am trying to make it as good as I can in my current situation. So bare with me whoever is reading this story... just bare with me for a bit.

I've also been reading a few other OC stories, and I've come to realise that not all of them are as trashy as they use to be. So kudos.

Alright! I'll try and update within the next couple of days!

Thanks for following/favoriting this story (as well as me) and I hope you all have a fantastic evening!

Bye

x


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Erp! Hello. I am not sure if anyone actually reads this, so I'm going to try and not talk so much here and waste writing space.

I guess I'll just say thanks for reviewing and such, as usual. I do mean it though, thank you so much. Also to everyone following/favoriting this story and/or me, thank you.

Right, well, I guess I'll just ask if anyone here lives in Texas? Because I might be moving there if my dad gets accepted for this job. So... I don't know. Just wanting to see if it's a nice place to live.

Alright. As I said, don't want to waste a lot of space/time with these beginning author notes, so I'll just start off the story now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club does not in any way, shape or form belong to me. Any and all characters, places, events, etc. that you know aren't from me... aren't from me. Credit is delivered where credit is due. Deller de doop le pod er lod sseeeh feh le beh. In other words, Ouran Live Action is fucking hilarious.

* * *

**King For A Day**

**By: ParticularlyChimerical**

**Chapter 5**

(_Red, White, and First Time Hostee)_

* * *

The clock struck, the females around me all squealed, before I knew it I was being dragged up a flight of stairs. In the short half-hour that I knew this group of girls, I was delighted to say that they were pretty cool. Sure, all they talked about practically the whole time was this Host Club thing, but at least they had spirit, right? Plus, they were nice enough and welcomed me into their circle without a seconds hesitation, which deserves a round of applause. It was like I wasn't even new to them, they talked with me like they had known me for ages, which is something I was not expecting in the slightest.

"You're going to have so much fun!" One of them, Suzu, said happily, swinging an arm over my shoulder and giving me a side-hug.

Suzu Matsumeda. She was the first one to greet me when Mariko dragged me over. While everyone was just staring at me with blinking eyes, at once she reached over and gave my head a pat, declaring, "You must be the new exchange student. I heard some of the guys talking about you a few hours ago, apparently you're already making your mark. I like you, new girl."

She was the tallest one out of all of us. Standing at a shocking 5'9 sequence, she made Markio look like a simple rag-doll. She also had this cheerful vibe that instantly made her preferable in the much, and to be honest, she was absolutely gorgeous. Just being in a ten-feet radius of her probably made anyone self-conscious. Even so, it was obvious that she didn't care much about outside appearances. So much nicer than that buttlicker in class.

Markio, Suzu, Yuriko, Chimi, and me. Not the same working vibe as the group back home, but it still made me happy to say I made some friends.

Suzu and Chimi were second year students, and Yuriko was a first year like Markio and I, though she was just in a different class. But hey. at least we all get to hang out during lunch, and (as pointed out by Markio rather excitedly), if I enjoy the Host Club, then we can hang out after school there as well. I didn't particularly like that idea, because I've never really been a people person, but I'll give it a go anyways.

We were up another flight of stairs and they all started mentioning something about who I was going to designate. I shot them all a confused look, causing them to spurt out in a fit of giggles, and Suzu grinned. "It's really simple. Don't worry, you'll see once we arrive."

"They do love first-timers." Chimi said, poking me in the cheek. "They'll be all over you, Bara-chan."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked with a frown.

She giggled and poked my cheek. "Because you're my friend now."

I squinted my face and stuck my tongue out at her before laughing. We were now somewhere unknown to me, but by the looks on everyone's face, we were close to our destination. A few moments later they all squealed, and we were in front of a door to a-

"Third Music Room." Mariko said cheerfully, pointing up at a sign. She turned to me. "Are you ready?"

I gave a small nod, though I wasn't sure if I was. Those twins seems a bit dodgy in my opinion. Mariko let out a cheer and walked towards the door, turning a handle and pushing the door open. My eyes widened in fear as a bright light shined through. What.. what the fuck is that? What are those? Something hit my face and I caught it in my hand. A rose petal.

_Okay, fuck this. This is abnormal on so many levels. I'm leaving._

I turned to leave but they all grabbed hold of me and pushed me through the doors. I let out a squeak and tried to turn back around, but it was too late; we were already inside. They all let out squeals and I turned to see what they were looking at. _The fuck?_

"Welcome." A soothing voice said.

I blinked a few times, trying to take in the view. It was a group of six men, all dressed in what looked like late 19th century clothing, smiling fondly at us all. The girls behind me all let out sighs of content. I am so confused right now. I scanned the group of guys. Okay, there are those two idiots who asked me to come, some really tall (and rather attractive) person, another tall (and attractive) person, a really adorable kid, a... wait. Is that a female? No. Can't be. It's just a feminine looking male, I suppose. Alright, and who is that last-

My eyes widened. "Holy shit."

"What's wrong?" Markio asked from behind me.

I turned around and sent her a small smile. "It's nothing, I just didn't know who it was that you all flailed over."

"And...?"

I looked back at the group of guys. "Now I do."

"Ah! You came!" One of the twins said, walking towards me with a grin.

"Glad you did." The other one added, joining the side next to his brother.

They both glided over to me and swung their arms around my shoulders. My friends behind me all gasped. I was too shocked to tell them to get the fuck away. I stared at the male across the room, who pushed his glasses up and stared right back at me.

"We knew you'd be surprised." They said, letting out a laugh. They turned around and grinned at my little group, then bowed. "Thank you ladies for bringing our new friend along. Come on in and join the fun."

More squealing endured and they (as well as a whole bunch of other girls) rushed up, spreading their way around the room. I stood in place, now not even bothering to blink. A blonde male rushed forward, giving a small twirl before popping up in front of me and making me snap out of my trance. "Princess!" he exclaimed, holding a rose out in front of me. "My darling new princess. From America, correct? Oh _welcome_ to the Host Club."

I awkwardly took the rose and muttered thanks, a bit caught off guard by his over-exaggerated greeting. He smiled and looked back to the group of guys. "Aren't you all going to greet our new guest?"

The short adorable kid jumped up and down, tugging at the really tall and attractive male's blazer. At once the tall and attractive male followed after the kid, until they stopped right in front of me. "Hello! What's your name?" he asked cutely, putting his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on the end of his heels.

"I uh.." _he's so adorable I want to squeeze him oh my god what is air_ ".. Serene."

"Nice to meet you, Serene!" He turned around. "Takashi! Isn't it nice to meet her?"

The tall and attractive male standing behind him nodded once and gave a small approving grunt.

_Ahh.. strong and silent. Why do I suddenly have the urge to ask him to strip? What is happening to me?_

"Do you want to have some cake with us? We have all kinds of flavors!" He jumped up and down again, and for the first time I noticed a pink fluffy bunny in his grasp. He must have noticed me noticing the bunny for he gave a big smile. "This is Usa-chan! Do you like him?"

I shrugged a bit with a small smile. "Yeah. He seems really lovely."

At this he beamed, hugging the bunny closer to himself. "Do you want that cake?"

"Maybe in a little. This is a bit..."

"Overwhelming? I know, we're all glorious and beautiful humans." The over-exaggerator flipped his hair, looking off into the distance for a few seconds before looking down to me. "It's no surprise, princess. Don't worry. It's a bit of a shocker for any new-comer. In due time you'll come to accept us for more than these repining looks and you'll understand and we're worth more than these stunning featu-"

"I'm sorry, but are you high?"

He stopped in mid-sentence, sending me a disdained look. The twins let out a huge laugh. The next thing I knew, the over-exaggerator was in a corner, rolled up in a ball, whispering random words I couldn't quite make out. The corner he was in seemed to be getting darker with every word. I glanced around to see the others not evening paying him much attention.

"Don't worry," one of the twins said. "He'll be fine."

"You just hurt his pride, is all." The other one chuckled.

I glanced back to the dark corner, unsure. As I looked back, I noticed Kyoya beginning to walk towards me. He certainly did know how to look fantastic in olden-day clothing. It's probably a side-effect from the way he talks. The others all sent him a grin, and a few of the girls squealed a bit as he sent them a smile. He stopped in front of me and pushed his glasses up.

"I see you've, as they say, caught me red handed."

I held back a snort. His voice and modern day lingo didn't seem to go very well together. "I suppose I did. Why didn't you tell me you were apart of this... thing?"

He shrugged and looked at the twins, who were doing some brotherly love sequence for a few of the girls. "I figured those two would bring it up anyways. And they did, just according to plan."

"So is that why you didn't even mention where to meet you?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, well what if I decided not to come, huh? I could have been left all by myself and wondered off and somehow died. Then you guys could have been sued or something."

He shot me a side-smile. "Very unlikely, Miss Baragarth. As you might be able to tell, the twins are more than persuasive. Plus, if anyone dared to sue me I feel as though you already know who would win in court. I am a Ootori after all, and you, no offense, are just a out-of-country commoner."

I scrunched up my face. "Well if you're going to put it like that, I think I'll spend my out-of-country commoner self eating cake with that adorable little kid." I dramatically flipped my hair out of my face, causing him to roll his eyes, and strutted away. I was a few feet away when he grabbed my wrist and tugged me back.

"Oof!" I huffed out as I collided into his chest. I sent him a glare, and he merely responded with a smirk.

"I feel it would be best to tell you that the 'kid' you are referring to isn't really a kid at all. Though he doesn't look the part, in actuality he is a third year student. You'd do well to remember that." He smiled that annoying false smile that I've come to despise and softly pushed me away from him, then pushed his glasses back, reached in his jacket, and pulled out this weird black book.

_Well fuck you too, Mr Ootori, you little shit. I prefer the adorable kid-like-teenager to you anyways._

I wiped the glare off my face and replaced it with a grin, turning in circles until I located the small male and his much taller companion. They weren't completely surrounded by girls, which I was thankful for, and I calmly walked over to them. "Erm.. Hey. Is that cake offer still open?"

"It's always opened!" He said through chews.

The girls all around giggled a bit and scooched over on the couch so that I could take a seat. I gave them all kind smiles and sat down, watching as the row of females passed down a plate of cake and fork to me. It looked delicious. I thanked them and sliced off a piece, grinning like mad. I hadn't had cake in forever. I placed the piece in my mouth and at once it was like an explosion of yumminess. I groaned happily.

"Look, Honey-san! She likes it!" One of them said. So the cutie's name was Honey? Suits him well, I believe.

I put another piece in my mouth and chewed happily. "Are you fucking with me right now? I more than like it. This shit is delicious!"

The girls all blinked at me weirdly, though a few of them cracked a couple of laughs. Soon enough, we were all in a fit of giggles, Honey being the loudest of us all. He put his fork down and hugged his bunny, nearly falling off his seat from laughing so hard. But before he could do so much as slip off the edge, the tall attractive male grabbed him by his side and kept him sitting up.

Honey looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you, Takashi."

"Mhmm, Mitsukuni."

"Do you want some cake too?"

Tall and attractive male, aka Takashi, nodded once. Honey got his own cake and got a small piece on, then held it up to his tall companion. The girls, including me (though for reasons I am not sure why), all held our breath in anticipation.

"Open wide, Takashi!" Honey giggled. I had to stop my inner fangirl from squealing as Takashi opened up his mouth and accepted the forkful of chocolate cake. He shut his lips around the fork, causing Honey to giggle as he tried to pry it out. I gripped on to the girl's next to me arm for fangirling support and she looked at me with an expression as if to say, "It's alright, I understand your feels." before gripping onto my arm as well. We both leaned closer to the scene, watching as Honey finally got the fork out of Takashi's mouth.

"Did you like it?" Honey said sweetly, batting his eyelashes up at him.

A slow smile crept onto Takashi's face. "Yes."

At once we all squealed. Yes, including me. I'm sorry. I tried to hold it back but this scene was simply too much for me to handle. They were fucking adorable. This was fucking adorable. I let out a large squeal as Honey put the same fork back into his own mouth, causing all the girls to look over to me.

I felt heat begin to fill my cheeks. "Oh um.. sorry. Just getting a bit too far into it, I guess."

They all beamed at me.

"It's fine."

"It's your first time."

"We know how it feels."

"Oh my gosh! The first time I was here I nearly fainted. It was terrible and wonderful all at once!"

I grinned and looked back over to the two guys. "You lot are really fucking adorable together. Just putting that out there."

Honey let out a giggle and hid his face in his hands while Takashi just gave a few fake coughs. They probably got that a lot. Not surprising. I shook my head with a smile and stood up. Time to see what other shit this Host Club got up to. I was going to walk over to the twins, but stopped once realising what they were doing. I awkwardly scooted away from them and was going to head for that one tall male that I sent into a corner before. One look at him and his over-exaggerated self and I simply decided not to visit him. Maybe another time. Far in the future.

So my last option is... ah, the feminine guy.

He was talking to a couple of girls, who all started to giggle, and I felt like I shouldn't bother them. But then he glanced up and saw me standing there, and motioned me over. I slowly walked over and sat down on the chair furthest from everyone else. Mostly because that one girl from class, Leiko, was apart of the group. She sent me a false smile and I returned it.

"So, Serene. How are you liking the host club so far?"

I sent him a grin and shrugged. "It's actually not what I expected. I'm not quite sure if that's a good or a bad thing yet."

He nodded, as if understanding, then held out his hand. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. We didn't properly introduce yet."

I shook his hand and made a face. He really did have feminine features. Geesh, his hands were really soft. I almost felt tempted to compliment him on them, but decided that would be weird. Instead I just nodded. "Nice to meet you, Haruhi."

"Likewise."

"Bet you're glad you found another commoner to converse with, huh Haruhi?" Leiko said with a smile. She didn't say it in a rude way, but it certainly didn't sound like she meant in a nice way either. I leaned back and folded my hands together.

Haruhi smiled at me. "It probably will be nice for someone not to make a big deal out of instant coffee."

I laughed until I realised no one else was and cleared my throat. "Wait, people here actually do that?"

He nodded.

"Oh uh..." I turned to the girls, who were all sending me nasty looks. "I'm sorry for laughing. It was... er... inconsiderate of me."

They all huffed and turned back to Haruhi. I could tell I wasn't welcomed so I sent Haruhi a small smile and waved. He understood at once and gave a small nod, waving back. I got up and decided to go over to Kyoya. Hopefully he wasn't still in a douche mood. As I made my way over to him he glanced up from his book. I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't have any females surrounding him, but then he opened his mouth,

"Ah, looks like the futile bothersome American has returned once again to grace me with her presence. Did one too many of our regular guests not treat you nicely?"

I scrunched up my nose and glared down at him. "Calm down, you dolt. I was just coming over here to get away from the squeals."

He made a small hum then glanced back down at the black folder. I took this as a OKAY to be seated so I sat down across from him and looked out to the crowd of girls. They all seemed to be full of joy. That was the meaning for this place, right? To make sure their guests are happy and entertained. They sure did do a good job of that. Kudos to them. I sighed and continued watching the different scenarios, hiding my small giggles and squeals when someone did something adorable. As much as I was beginning to like it here, I certainly didn't want the blockhead sitting next to me to know it.

Speaking of which...

I glimpsed back over to him and frowned. This whole time that little black folder had been in front of his face. He didn't even bother looking up when one of the girls accidentally dropped a tea cup and shattered it. Was he really that much absorbed into whatever he was doing that the whole entire world was just oblivious to him?

"I can feel you staring."

Okay, maybe not the whole world.

I lowered my eyes down for a bit, and when returning them their original position (aka his face) saw that he was looking back at me. He arched an eyebrow. "Is everything alright, or are you going to continue to briefly look at me like you got a cat clawing in your at your side?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the crowd of people. What was wrong with him? Honestly, just this morning he was acting a bit nicer. Something must have obviously happened to get his as jackass-y as this. I continued looking at the scene, but airily asked, "So, why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

He simply let out a grunt.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, putting on a noticeably false 'mother' voice, "Awww.. do all the girls here realise you're a major douche bag and not want to speak with you? You poor wittle thing. Obviously you're disgruntled because looks can't possibly be everything."

Kyoya looked up from his black folder with a straight face. "I cancelled all my callers today."

"And why is that?" I oozed as he stuck his face back down. "Want to spend more time with your little dark folder?"

"No."

"Then what? No wait, don't tell me. You think you're too good for all the girls out here."

"That's not it."

"Then please help me understand, for a simple commoner like me can't _possibly_ do so without assistance."

He lowered the folder down and slowly shut it, just staring at me. "Well if you want the truth," he swayed, pushing his glasses up, "I cancelled them all to show you around the school."

"What?"

"Don't act daft. You're well aware of what I said."

"Yeah but... I don't-"

"-understand. I got as much." He sighed and placed the folder back into his blazer. "My family is paying for this whole program. So obviously, it's expected for me to help you around. It's not for your benefit, though it helps."

"I get it now. You're not going to show me around because you want to, but because that's what you're expected to do."

He nodded.

"Hmm... well thanks, but I can manage without your help." I air-quoted the word HELP and went to stand back up, only to realise I had a question. It had been nagging me for a bit. I stayed seated and nudged my head somewhere towards the crowd. "That Haruhi lad,"

"Mmm, yes. What about Haruhi?"

"He's... he's a bit feminine, isn't he?"

"Haruhi does possess quite a few feminine qualities, that's true."

I nodded. "I don't want to be rude. I know that there are a lot of males out there that have feminine qualities, but for him it just seems a bit... more than that."

Kyoya tapped his fingers along the table. "So what are you saying?"

"Is he... a transgender?"

Kyoya gave a small laugh. "No. Haruhi is not a transgender."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"What?"

"You heard me, idgit."

"I heard you, but that does not mean I understand what you are talking about."

"Why do you keep referring to him as Haruhi?"

"Well, that's Haruhi's name, is it not?"

"See! You're doing it again!"

"Calling Haruhi by Haruhi's name?"

"Why don't you call Haruhi him or he, huh?"

"It's nicer to call someone by their first name."

"Right. Sure. I believe that."

...

"Obviously, I don't actually believe that. This conversation isn't over."

"It is now."

"Excuse you! Where do you think you're going?"

"Hmmm... away from you, maybe?"

"Um. No. Fuck you, sir."

"I knew you had feelings for me."

Gasp.

"Hey. Get back here. STOP MOVING AWAY FROM ME, OOTORI!"

"Ow! Don't you hit me! How very dare you!"

"_How very dare you_? What are you, twelve?"

"Just because you're in my care doesn't mean I'm going to allow you to treat me so rudely."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a douche-"

"Well maybe if you weren't so intolerable-"

"Rather be intolerable than a douche!"

...

"Oh, so now you're giving me the silence treatment. Wow. Some guide you are!"

...

"Kyoya. Stop it right now."

...

"I swear to God."

...

...

...

"I'm going to hurt you, Kyoya. I'm going... Oh fine. You asked for it."

"OW! GET OFF ME YOU DEMON SPAWN! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"

**Across the room with Mori and Honey:**

"Hey Takashi," Honey whispered so that the others around them couldn't hear. He tugged on the collar of Mori's blazer until he looked down at Honey, which didn't take very long, mind you.

"Yes, Mitsukuni?"

Honey pointed over to where Kyoya and Serene were smacking each other. "They act like an old married couple, don't you agree?"

Mori nodded once, eyeing the situation with a slight chuckle. It was true, too. They did resemble a married couple that was old.

"Takashi?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think we resemble an old married couple?"

"No, Mitsukuni." Mori said lightly, taking his eyes away from the two across the room and onto Honey. "We resemble newly weds."

"Is that good?"

"It's great."

Honey beamed and hugged his Usa-chan, looking back over to the girls who were giddily talking with each other. They all made him quite happy, with their sweet words and gleaming faces. But none of them had yet to make him feel as happy as Takashi did.

And for the time being, he felt that that would be alright with him.

* * *

(c_c)

All I have to say right now is... I really need to take a fucking piss.

Seriously. I'm about to pee my pants. I am sitting on the couch typing this and my bladder is literally about to explode.

I'm going to cry.

Okay. Oaky. I can do this. I won't pee my pants.

Okay.

Okay.

Goodbye you lot.

BYE

x


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N:_ Guess who's back. Back again. P.C's back. Tell a friend.

:3 Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I flailed a bit too hard about it. Man, I do love feedback.

Feeeeedbaaaack.

Feeding my back.

That is so fucking weird.

Okay. Yeah. Let's just get on with the story, yes? I vote yes. You vote yes. We vote yes together.

LET'S BEGIN!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club does not in any way, shape or form belong to me. Any and all characters, places, events, etc. that you know aren't from me... aren't from me. Credit is delivered where credit is due. Yeu Seu be Do deea Bla Bee Boo saa. In other words, thanks for the info on Texas!

* * *

**King For A Day**

**By: ParticularlyChimerical**

**Chapter 6**

_(Red, White, and A Fluttering Thought)_

* * *

"No."

"What? Oh come on!"

"Absolutely not."

"But if you'd just-"

"I said no."

"Think about it, it would look-"

"A million times no, and if you ask _one_ more time-"

"It's probably best you listen to her. I fear one more declined offer and your shoes won't be the only thing colliding to the ground."

I pointed at Kyoya and nodded once. "Listen to that nerd right there. He is wise."

Kyoya looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Excuse me?"

"What," I grinned, picking up on the old joke, "Did you drop your dignity again?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes (as the twins let out a few chuckles) and glanced back down at the sheets of paper on the table. He had been staring at them for the past hour, every now and again marking it with red pen. It was obvious that whatever he was doing wasn't going to be shown to us anytime soon. I was a bit more use to his secretive attitude, seeing as I had been here around three weeks now.

On the first official day at Ouran Academy, when I had been dragged into the Host Club, I wasn't sure what to expect. Well, I had some ideas, judging by the way those girls– who I am now glad to officially announce as apart of my friendship circle (it's true, we even had the demonic sacrifice and everything over at Suzu's house), were talking about it, but I hadn't really expected it to be as much... well... fun, to say the least.

So I decided to go back the next day and the next day after that, and... the next day after that. It soon just became a regular thing. Not that I would have had much of a choice if I didn't like it, for Kyoya was apart of that club, and he was my ride back to where I was residing. Plus, I don't think I could survive in that giant house all by myself. To be honest, the place gave me the creeps when it was so silent. Though I wouldn't ever tell him that. He'd find a way to use it against me.

After the first week, I got use to the clubs crazy antics, and the weird rose entrance didn't freak me out (as much as usual) anymore. In fact, I actually began getting excited to see what new events those boys were cooking up. Everyday was a new scenario. It was never dull. And, as much as I'm shocked to admit it, I almost felt at home with those groups of squealing girls.

The thrill of a new exchange student from America soon began do die down a little, and Leiko, though she still seemed to have a distaste for me, didn't pester me in class as much. I'm pretty sure she stopped because she came to the realization that those mischievous twins seemed to be rather fond of me. Not fond as in the liking way, but fond in the... err... friendship-that-sometimes-ends-in-bad-puns-and-lot s-of-smacking way. At least, I hoped they didn't like me. No offense to them, but they were quite the annoying duo. Attractive, sure, but annoying nonetheless.

Right now, it was a free period. I had been dragged away from my usual studying area (a quaint little garden with this massive oak tree I liked to sit under) and brought up to the third music room for "experimenting" as the twins so liked to called it. Right now, they were trying to convince me to wear a giant bunny costume for Honey-senpai's birthday party.

During the first week here, I began getting all the Japan 'lingo' down with the help of my new friends. I believe they realised that they needed to help me when I came into the host club the third day. It was after hearing a few people in the halls using a random Japanese word, which sounded a like it was pleasant enough. It wasn't a memory I was quite fond of.

_I waltzed right into the room, ignoring (but still getting frightened by) the rose petals that fluttered out of the large open doors. I was feeling on top the world right then. I had just beaten Mariko in a Who Can Hit The Teacher In The Back Of The Head With A Spit-Ball Without Him Noticing contest, in which I won when he turned around right as she had fired one at him (causing her to get shot at with a few spitballs of the teacher's own for two minutes straight and me to hold back a tremendous amount of laughter). She was currently not present in the room; she was still in the girl's bathroom trying to get a watt out of one of her curls._

_"Welcome!" Came the sequenced union of soothing voices. I grinned and shot them all a quick wave._

_"You're back I see." A twin oozed out._

_"I knew you couldn't resist our charms." The other one said in the same tone._

_A large stroll of females came sauntering in right behind me, making my eye roll go unnoticed, but that wasn't enough to crush my mood. At once I joined Honey, Takashi and the rest of the girls around the same couch as yesterday. Things had been going well, they were being as adorable as ever, and everything was right in the world._

_But then I said it._

_"Ah Honey, kutabare!"_

_It was as if someone hit the mute button for a second._

_Gasps echoed loudly throughout the room, followed quickly behind with a trail of whispers._

_"She did not just say that."_

_"Oh my."_

_"That little-"_

_"I'm going to kill her."_

_"Why would she say something so mean!"  
_

_"The nerve!"_

_"Americans really are as rude as they say..."_

_"Poor Honey!"_

_The girl next to me choked on the piece of cake on in her mouth, glancing over to me with wide eyes._

_Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins were looking over to the group with equally disturbed expressions._

_Even Kyoya looked shocked from where he stood near the end of the room._

_But the thing that made me realise that I really fucked up was the murderous expression on Takashi's face._

_Honey was glimpsing up at me with tear-filled eyes. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a loud (and heartbreaking) sob. "WAAAA! T-takashi!" _

_Takashi didn't stop looking at me with that scary ass expression even as Honey wrapped himself around him. I was confused. I had no idea what I just said to make everyone react in such a way._

_The Host Club was closed a bit early that day, for Honey seemed to not be able to stop crying, and Kyoya rounded me into the corner while all the girls began leaving. He looked as though he wanted to shout at me, but instead he simply whispered a hard, "You have no idea what you just said, do you?"_

_I quickly shook my head._

_He closed his eyes and let out a sigh before opening them back up and leaning towards me, whispering my fatal mistake into my ear. My eyes widened and I shot around, sprinting across the room to where Honey was still wrapped up in Takashi. "Honey! Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't know that that was what it meant!"_

_"Mitsukuni is not in the mood."_

_The first time I hear Takashi actually speak and it sounds like he's threatening me. Great. _

_Kyoya went up behind me and tugged my arm before whispering, "I'll fix this. Go wait in the front."_

_Too frightened to do anything else, I simply nodded and walked towards the door. The other host club members seemed not to be too pleased with me as well, though Haruhi seemed almost sympathetic. _

_In the end, Kyoya did end up sorting things out for me. Honey found me the next day during lunch to personally forgive me, and I was thankful, because although Takashi still had a grumpy look on his face, when he spoke to me he didn't sound ready to rip my head off. Since news traveled fast, the other guests of the host club soon found out that I hadn't actually known what the word meant, and were all quick to forgive me. For the first time in my whole life I was actually appreciative of gossip._

_And my small group of new friends all laughed at me, embarrassing me more than I could say. Then they offered to teach me some words. I accepted at once, because hey, I certainly did not want to have another mess up like that ever again._

So they did teach me some words. Every day whenever one of them saw me in the halls, they would pass me and whisper a word. I'd write it down on a piece of paper and look up the meaning, and then at the end of the day I'd have to tell them what it meant. Overall, it was a fun and easy way to learn some basic Japanese. I also got to pick up on a few honorifics, which meant that I didn't need to be constantly reminded by Mr. Bishamon to refer to him as Joban-sensei.

"Hey Seri-chan!" A bubbly voice said from behind me. The twins looked shocked and they both struggled to hide the bunny suit. I don't know what they did with it, but it was gone within seconds. I gave them a confused glare before turning around to see Honey running up to me. "Seri-chan! Look what I found!" He held up his tiny hand. Placed on the edge of his pointer finger was a blue and green-winged butterfly.

I grinned, nodding my head in approval. It was quite beautiful. "That's wonderful Honey-kun. Are you going to let it go?"

He nodded excitedly. "We could let it go together!"

"Sounds like a plan." I glanced up to the male behind him with a side smile. "And will Takashi-senpai over there be letting it go with us?"

"Of course he will! I don't do anything without Takashi!"

I put my hands on my hips and laughed. "I've noticed."

"You know, I've said you could call me Mori."

I cocked my head to the side, eyeing the tall companion. "I know. But I prefer Takashi."

He stared at me for a few seconds before letting a smile spread across his face, and I grinned right along with him. Over he course of the past few weeks I had been getting to hear more of his voice. It was quite lovely, that voice of his. Slow and deep, reminding me of an ocean for some reason. I was glad that he hadn't held on to the time I accidentally insulted his... his... whatever Honey-senpai was to him. I would like to say that we were now kind of friends, but I wasn't going to bother asking. That would probably end up on me getting embarrassed.

Honey looked to Takashi and the tall male nodded once before picking Honey up and putting him on his shoulders. He looked at me and said in his calming deep voice, "We're going to feed the butterfly."

"Aye aye captain." I said with a salute.

Takashi grinned and turned, heading back out of the music room. The short boy on his shoulders started rapidly saying something about feeding the butterfly sweets, but they were both gone before anyone could suggest against the idea. The twins let out a loud "phew" and pulled the bunny suit out from behind the couch.

"Come on, Serene!"

"Yeah come on, Serene!"

"You seem to love Honey senpai-"

"-And Honey senpai loves bunnies."

They held the costume up in front of my face. "It'll make him very happy!"

I folded my arms across my chest and shook my head. "As much as I do find him the best in your little host club," I ignored the twin's huffs, "I'm not going to embarrass myself for your amusement."

"It's not for our amusement, is it Hikaru?"

"Of course not!"

Kaoru grinned. "So sure we might have taken a few photos..."

"... maybe a video or two..."

"Three, more like it."

"Yeah, probably three."

"ANYWAYS! Though we might have done some media confinements, the costume in general would not be for our amusement."

"Yeah, it would be for Honey's birthday."

They lowered the bunny suit and frowned at me. "Would you really deny dressing up as something that would make Honey really happy just because we're the ones who asked you?"

I gawked. "Hey now, that's not why-"

Hikaru looked away from me, mouth set in a thin line. "I don't know about you, Kaoru, but that sounds kind of selfish."

Kaoru nodded, a similar expression on his face. He glanced in the opposite direction. "Definitely self-centered."

"That's not fair you guys-"

"She's so impolite."

"Sordid, for sure."

"Someone must have really ruined all your childhood birthdays for you to be so stingy."

I sent them a scowl. "You guys don't know anything about my childhood, so if you'd kindly shut up-"

"Wow. Look Hikaru. It looks like I hit a soft spot."

"You both are going to get yourself murdered," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up with an amused look on his face.

I nudged my head in Kyoya's direction. "As said before, listen to four-eyes over there. He really is a wise idiot."

They both grinned at Kyoya's annoyed expression. "This is why we like you, Serene. No one else would dare talk about an Ootori in such a manner."

"With reason," Kyoya said coolly, sending me a dark look.

I rolled my eyes. Hikaru raised the bunny suit up and shook it. "You know, we'd like you even _more_ if you'd wear the costume."

"Unfortunately for you, I don't give a flying fuck whether you guys like me or not."

"If you don't do it for us-"

"- then do it for Honey-senpai."

They appeared by my side and flung their arms around my shoulder. This was one of the things I got use; them somehow managing to pop up in places within moments. Kaoru put his hand out, streaking it across the air, a distant expression on his face. "Imagine it. Honey is eating cake in his usual spot. He's happy, but there's something missing."

Hikaru joined in. "Suddenly the doors open. Honey turns around in his seat to see who could have possibly arrived."

"It's you. In the bunny costume. Honey has never seen a more perfect sight."

"Tears spring up in his eyes with how happy he is. His Usa-chan is now laying useless on the cold, hard ground."

"Never in his whole life did he think he would like something more than Usa-chan, but there you are, dressed as a giant pink bunny."

"Mori gives his grunt of approval, and Honey is suddenly crushing you in a spine-cracking hug."

"All is good in the world."

Cheesy as it is, I ended up imagining the whole scenario in my head. And to be honest, it sounded really adorable. I could see Honey's excited expression and hear his shouts of, "Takashi! Look!". It almost made me smile just thinking about it. If there was one thing that I would never get used to, it was Honey's smile. He was so cute. I slowly felt the big brick walls falling down in my mind, and I let out a sigh.

The twins left my side and were in front of me within seconds, holding the costume up in front of my face once again. "Would you really deny dressing up as something Honey loves most in the whole entire world?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not dressing up as Takashi, so that point is invalid."

They shrugged. "Second-favorite thing in the world?"

I stared at them blankly. They stared back with smiles. Seconds ticked on... and finally...

"Fine."

"What was that?" Hikaru said, putting a hand to his ear.

"Yeah, we didn't hear you." Kaoru put his hand to his ear as well.

"I _said_ fine. I'll dress up in that stupid bunny costume."

They let out cheers of excitement and wrapped each other in a hug. I let out a huff of defeat and slumped over to where Kyoya was sitting, plopping down in front of him. He glanced at me, a small smile on his mouth. "I hope you realise what you just got yourself into."

"Anything that's associated with the twins means nothing good will come out of it."

He pushed his glances up and chuckled. "Glad you understand."

Kyoya went back to marking those papers and the twins began bombarding me; trying to get me to try it on now. Slowly but surely, I was already beginning to regret agreeing to the ridiculous idea. After five more minutes of them talking with me on the 'plan', I left the room. They had been in mid-sentence, saying something about adding whiskers, and I just stood up from the couch and walked out. They didn't follow after me, which was probably a good decision.

I walked down the staircase, clanking my shoes harshly along the steps. I couldn't help but think about how many things could end up wrong with the idea. I could end up getting stuck in the suit, or I could slip on the floors and break my skull open. Or maybe everyone there would end up making fun of me and taking pictures and put them on the internet. Why did I agree to this again?

"Seri-chan!"

I stopped on the last step and looked up. Honey was running towards me with a grin.

_That's why._

I smiled. "Hey."

"Seri-chan! Me and Takashi are going to let the butterfly go now." He held up a small jar. "Are you coming?"

I nodded. "Course I am."

Soon enough the three of us were outside in a garden. Honey couldn't get the lid of the jar open, so Takashi bent down and gently took it from him, twisting it open in less than a second. He handed the jar back to Honey, who let out a small cheer and happily thanked him (causing my inner fangirl to scream loudly) and he turned to look at me. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Honey twisted the lid all the way off. The butterfly inside fluttered its wings for a few moments and then took off. It flew out and around Honey's head a couple times before actually leaving our presence, and Honey giggled fondly as he chased after it. Takashi and I watched from a distance as he jumped up and down, waving the butterfly off.

"He sure is special, isn't he?"

"Mmm."

I smiled and nudged him. "You really care about him, don't you Takashi."

He looked down at me with a blank expression, then sighed and looked back at Honey. "There isn't anything more important to me than him."

The pure honesty of his statement was enough to make all the girls who attended the host club faint. I sucked in my breath, making sure not to tear up, and nodded. I had never seen him look as serious as he did in that moment. He was just looking over at Honey, his hands in his pockets, not even acknowledging the fact that he nearly killed the fangirl within me with those words.

But as adorable as what he said was, it really had a deeper meaning. From what I knew and what was told to me by the guests in the host club, they were inseparable. They had always been together, always by each other's side. I folded my hands behind my back and looked back up at him. I had always been wondering this but never really felt bothered to ask, but now seemed like more of a time then ever. "Hey, Takashi?"

"Hmm?"

"What is your and Honey-kun's relationship?"

Takashi kept his eyes on the short blonde boy who was now trying to catch flying ladybugs in his jar. He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Honey giggled and shot around, waving his jar around. "Takashi! Seri-chan! Look! Look I caught one!" He pointed at the jar and grinned. "Come help me collect more!"

At once Takashi left where he was standing and was on the ground looking for lady-bugs before I could do so much as blink. I went over to Honey and ruffled his hair. "I'll help you catch some in the air, alright?"

He nodded quickly, causing me to laugh. "Let's catch more than then let them go like we did with Ai!"

"Ai?"

"Mhmm! That's what the butterfly was called!"

"Aww, that's a cute name for it. Good job, Honey-kun!"

He giggled and shook his head. "I didn't name him."

"Oh, and who did?"

He closed his eyes with a wide smile, hugging the jar to his stomach. "Takashi did."

I stopped smiling at that, looking over to where the other male was. He was reaching under a bush with one hand, his other hand fairly full with red and black-spotted bugs. Ai was one of the first words I learned in Japanese.

"Takashi! You caught so many!"

"Mmm."

"Here! Put them in the jar."

"Okay."

"Wow! This is great! Thanks, Takashi!"

"Anything for Mitsukuni."

The wind rustled the trees and bushes next to me. It even blew my hair until it was a jumbled mess. I payed no mind though. I stood there with blinking eyes, just watching the two boys collecting bugs. I knew I was probably thinking too much about it. Naming a butterfly had nothing to do with anything, right?

_But judging just from what I knew..._

"Seri-chan! Why are you standing all the way over there! We're going to go have some cake now! You're coming, aren't you?"

_... Ai in Japanese meant Love._

* * *

(v.v)

This is the first time I actually finished a chapter at a fairly average time. This is also the first time I typed out a whole chapter without having to stop and use the restroom like ten times. That's good, right?

I don't know. I'm bored with life.

*giddily twerks bc SORRYNOTSORRY MORIHONEYWHATISLIFE*

Sorry that this chapter was more of a filler. I didn't know what to write next, but I wanted to write... so I just wrote without any sort of plan and this happened.

Hope it was okay.

Have a nice day.

BYE

x


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Righto! Hello guys! Sorry this update is a bit slow! But I am here now! I am here and ready to type! I'm not sure what's going to happen next, so I suppose I'll find out along the way, but I hope whatever happens doesn't make me wanna claw my eyeballs out.

Thank. you. for. the. reviews. what. is. air. i. am. so. very. happy.

*face plants into cushion and screams*

Seriously, I cannot even. I just... No. I've already spent a good three hours drawning on about it. I will do so no more. For now I shall write! *nods*

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Again, sorry that's it's late! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club does not in any way, shape or form belong to me. Any and all characters, places, events, etc. that you know aren't from me... aren't from me. Credit is delivered where credit is due. Bleep whawp da swoop feep le peep! In other words, Let's get this story started!

* * *

**King For A Day**

**By: ParticularlyChimerical**

**Chapter 7**

_(Red, White, and A Flying Senpai)_

* * *

_Just suck it up, Serene. _

The wall clock's ticks echoed throughout the quiet room. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

_You can do this. You can do it._

I warily glanced up at the clock, watching as the hand twitched from line to line. Regret filled my every being. This had been a shit idea to begin with, and I knew it. Sadly, it was too late to back out now. Plus, I promised my friends back home (despite their loud laughs when I showed them the costume I'd be wearing) I wouldn't chicken out.

It had been a few days ago. The only contact that I had been keeping with my lovely group of amigos had been through a couple of emails a day. I had, of course, told them of the Host Club and what they did there. Carrie thought it sounded like absolute heaven, Percival had said the idea was "interestingly therapeutic", Drew, from what I had been told, had no comment on the matter, and Gwen thought it sounded like the reason we needed feminism. Not that I'd expect anything less.

But anyways, seeing as it had been about a month without any real contact with them, we decided to set up a video chat. It took an hour or so, because the signal kept crapping up on us, but eventually everything swung into place. The screen displayed the four of them all smiling happily at the camera, and I sent them all a wave.

"Oh my Lord! Serene! We've missed you so much!" Carrie shrieked. "I wish I could climb through the screen and squeeze the living daylights outta you!"

I laughed. "I miss you guys too! I wish you lot were here with me!"

Carrie clapped a few times. "Oooh! I'd love to be over there with you! From what I heard about this 'Host Club', it sounds like it would be-"

"-a complete waste of time." Gwen finished, folding her arms across her chest and giving Carrie a look. "You should stop thinking about demeaning members of the opposite sex and focus on that D you obtained in calculus."

"Hey now, girls." I giggled, lifting my hands in the air. "Calm down. This is the first time I've seen you properly in ages. I don't want to see any bickering."

They both mumbled their apologises and plastered smiles back onto their faces. Percival stuck his face closer to the camera with a grin. "So, what's this I've been hearing about a sexy costume you'll be wearing to entertain a eighteen year old birthday boy?"

I rolled my eyes. "For one, it's not a sexy costume. For two," I scrunched up my face. "The thought of anyone entertaining Honey-senpai in that way puts weird mental images of a shirt-less Takashi in my mind."

"Whoa, hold up." Drew said, pushing Percival ("_Hey! Don't shove me, bitch!_") out from the main view of the camera and arching an eyebrow. "Who are these guys and why have I not heard of them before." He shot around and pointed at Gwen. "What information have you been disclosing from me, Guinevere!"

From what I could (barely- this connection was getting shitty) see, she rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Drew."

"Psh, I wouldn't call it nothing." Carrie said. "I've seen pictures of those guys in the host club, and lemme just say, you have no chance at all."

Drew's mouth fell open and he shot me (well, the camera) a hurtful expression. "I thought what we had was special, Baragarth."

"Sit the fuck down, Malino." I responded. He frowned and sat back down on the couch, folding his arms across his chest and mumbling something about never talking to me again. I shook my head and looked back at the rest of them. I really had missed them. The new little group of friends I had made out here were great, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't the same without the old group. It's not as though I'm a lonely little sour drop who's considering dropping everything and heading home just because I can't bare to be without my friends, but to say I didn't hope they could join me out here would be a downright lie.

Carrie grinned. "So, how are you and Mister Hotty-Mc-Glasses doing?"

I gave her a false smile and shrugged. "He's the same stuffed idiot as always."

"Actually," Gwen said, "I looked him up online, and his GPA would be phenom-"

I held up a hand. "Just because he's madly intelligent does not mean he isn't an idiot."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Gwen?" Percival joked. She gaped at him, let out a tsk, and threw a chip at him, which he caught in his mouth.

I let out a laugh and clapped a few times, in which he responded by giving a quick bow. "You have such killer instincts, mah-man."

He grinned. "Thank you, mah-pal. You have to have them when you're whipped up in a group like ours."

I merely laughed in agreement.

We continued to talk (Drew, eventually coming back into the conversation after a few more minutes of pouting), and I explained to them a whole bunch of different things about Japan. I promised Gwen that I would email over some more pictures of the sights, and Carrie made me swear that I would send her more information about the Host Club. Drew and Percival seemed to only care about the fact that I had to wear a yellow fluffy dress, and joked about how I probably looked like a ratchet chicken.

Before I knew it, it had been a full two hours. It was almost dinner time in the Ootori house, so I had to say my goodbyes, but before I could turn off the webcam Carrie let out a big whistle.

I scrunched back and rubbed my ears. "Geesh, Carrie. What was that for?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh.. no?"

She rolled her eyes. "You were suppose to show us the costume!"

"The costume?"

"Yeah, duh. The costume you have to wear for Honey's birthday party? You know, the one those really attractive twins convinced you to wear?"

My face slumped. "Oh right. That costume. How could I forget." I let out a long sigh and nodded, getting up from the bed. To be honest, I didn't want to show them it, for I knew I'd get a reaction full of laughter, but I had promised in a email I sent her that I'd show her what I'd be wearing. I rummaged through the closet until I found a trace of pink fuzz and took it off the hanger, throwing the costume over my shoulder. "Alright!" I called out, walking towards the bed. "You better not laugh, alright?"

"Alright!" Carrie said, but I could tell she was already on the verge of a giggle. I had already described to her what it looked like.

I closed my eyes and sighed before turning the laptop towards the edge of the bed. I held the costume in front of me. "Here it is..."

There was a silence for a few moments, and I almost thought that the signal had cut out on us, but then the laughter began. And it didn't stop for a good five minutes.

"You are all jerks!" I announced angrily after putting the costume back up. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Technically," Drew said, trying to control his breathing. "That was only Carrie. The rest of us didn't say anything."

I let out a huff and folded my arms across my chest. "Alright, alright. I get that it looks ridiculous. You can stop barking now."

Carrie wiped away a tear and shook her head. "Nah, hun. You'll look absolutely adorable in that. I swear it."

The others all sent out a few mumbles to agree and I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, but that doesn't make me feel any better about having to wear it."

"Then don't," Gwen said, matter-of-factly. "They can't make you do anything you don't want to."

I frowned. "Unfortunately, it's not that easy. I already said that I would. And plus, if it's for Honey, I guess I'll have to manage."

Carried nodded. "He is pretty adorable. Though that tall hunk that is always with him in the photos is one fine piece of ass."

I scrunched up my nose. "Please don't speak about them in such a way, alright? It's a bit weird to have someone describe them in that way. And it's quite uncomfortable as well."

She laughed. "Sorry. You know me, I'm a bit boy crazy."

"A bit?" Percival said, aghast.

She glared and smacked him across the shoulder. "Shut up, Perce."

"Whatever. Serene, you have to promise not to back out of this, alright?"

"I actually agree with Percival on this, you have to do this."

"Guys, she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't-"

"Don't poop our party, Gwen. Even you have to admit she'd be adorable as fuck in that costume."

"Well, I suppose she would look alr-"

"Then it's decided. Serene Baragarth. You're going to wear that costume and rock the hell outta it."

I groaned and gave a small nod. "I promise I won't back out."

They all cheered and gave each other high fives, and Percival even went the extra limit of "high-fiving" me through the camera. I shook my head with a smile. "Alright guys, I guess it's best I be off. It's probably about time to eat."

"Awww..." They all chorused.

I sent them small smiles. "I don't want to go either, guys. But I fear I have to. I'm still in school, in case you haven't realised. Which means homework."

After a few more departing words, the line went dead. I sighed sadly and turned off my webcam, shutting the laptop closed for the night. That was that. Now not only had I given my word to my group of friends back home that I'd wear that terrible costume, but I also agreed firsthand to those twins. And Kyoya was there to witness it all.

So now here I am, standing in front of the third music room. I had a bunny nose drawn on my face (complete with matching whiskers), I slipped four times trying to climb my way up the stairs, and to be honest, I think I was allergic to this costume. I couldn't stop scratching at my arms. But never mind my possible bloated death, I was a mere thirty seconds away from my cue to enter the room.

I knew the girls were already scattered amongst themselves within the confined area. They probably weren't expecting me to walk in there dressed like a giant pink rabbit. I could only imagine their reactions; which only made me want to rip this costume off even more. But I couldn't. I made a promise. A promise is a promise.

Then I heard it. The cue.

There was a loud echo of the words, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and a small bang of confetti. It was now or never.

I reached forward and opened the double doors. The light was almost blinding, and a rose petal hit one of my eyes on my way inside, but I ignored it. I lifted up my big fuzzy hand and brushed it off my face and continued in my slo-mo entrance. You know, this isn't half bad. I kind of feel like a badass right now. Here I am, wearing a big costume, swaggering into a room like I own dis bitch. All I need is a matching pair of dark shades and this would be just like one of those movies-

"SERENE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

I blinked a few times and looked around, confused. "Wha- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Heading directly towards me through the air, at a frightening speed, was Tamaki-senpai. I stumbled backwards, unable to process what the hell was going on. And before I could even move a muscle, I was sent crashing to the floor, a tall pile of blonde idiot splattered on top of me. I groaned at once, my whole entire body feeling as though it just deflated into the bottom of a rocky abyss.

The girls all shrieked in horror, and I could feel the poundings of feet heading towards me. The weight of Tamaki was off me within a few seconds, and I warily opened up my eyes. I looked up at a shocked twin, though I had no idea which one. "What the actual fuck was that?"

"Why did you enter!" The twin said urgently.

The other one appeared next to him. "You were suppose to come in until the door opened for you to enter!"

"Wha-?" I said, blinking rapidly. "What the hell are you talking about? You said when you let out the confetti."

"No, who told you that? There is no confetti. Tamaki was going to be blasted through the air, and he was suppose to land, with perfect precision, on a button that would open the doors for you to enter!"

Too disgruntled to respond, I simply let out another groan and closed my eyes. My head felt like it was about to explode. For the first time I was actually glad that I was wearing this bunny costume. It's so full of fluff that I think it broke my whole entire fall. Suddenly I could feel myself moving. I opened up an eye to see Kyoya grinning down at me. "Hello there."

We were out of the room and heading down the stairs. I winced as he jumped on the last step. "You did that on purpose, you cunt."

"Oh, did I?" He hummed.

"Have I ever told you I despise you?" I said with gritted teeth.

"Hmm, you may have mentioned it once or twice, but for now I think it would be best to get you to the nurse's office."

I rolled my eyes and planted my head into his shoulder. I knew this plan would go wrong. In what universe would dressing up as a giant pink bunny ever be a good plan? Exactly. It's not. Fuck that. Fuck this. I muttered out a few words about the twins, causing a chuckle from Kyoya to arise. We were on the bottom floor before I had enough energy to open my mouth again. "What about the idiot who crushed me into submission, eh? Shouldn't he head to the nurse?"

"Tamaki?" He shook his head and smiled down at me. "I do believe you broke his fall. Not surprising. What, with a head as hard as yours it's no wonder he sustained little to no injury."

"Douche-bag." I said, glaring up at him in disbelief. "Honestly, what the fuck. I can see us poking shit at one another on a regular basis, but what the hell, Kyoya! I'm injured! Have some common courtesy!"

He pursed his lips together for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "You're right. I shouldn't be making rude comments at a time like this. I apologise, Miss Baragarth."

Well that was a surprise. I expected him to respond with another snarky comment. I blinked up at him in silence, a bit unsure how to respond to his apology. A little ray of light focused my vision onto his glasses, which were steadily making their way down the edge of his nose. Everything suddenly was in slow motion. I raised my hand up slowly, my eyes deadset on his face. It was like one of those teen bopper movies. My heart beat steadily in my chest as my hand got closer to his face and then- _fuck_.

I had forgotten that I was wearing the giant costume. My hands, which were wrapped up in a pink, fuzzy, muffin-like coating was large enough to cover his entire face, so when I went to push his glasses, he got a fist full of fuzz. He let out a loud shout, which was muzzled by the costumes hand, but it sounded as though he was trying to say, "I CAN'T BREATH!"

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, lowering my hand down as fast as I could. "I'm sorry!"

Once my hand was removed he let out a big gasp of air. His face was red, his hair was sticking out in a few weird angles, and his eyes were wider than I have ever seen them be- but hey, at least I pushed his glasses back on his face, right?

"DID YOU JUST TRY TO SUFFOCATE ME?"

"What? No-"

"HERE I AM, OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF MY OWN HEART,"

"I wasn't trying to-"

"TAKING YOU TO THE NURSES OFFICE MYSELF WHEN SOMEONE ELSE COULD HAVE EASILY TAKEN YOU,"

"Kyoya, I was just trying to-"

"AND YOU'RE LAYING THERE IN MY ARMS TRYING TO SUCK THE LIFE FORCE RIGHT OUT OF ME! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I-" He let out a sputter, and a few bits of fuzz fell out of his mouth. He looked appalled. "BEHOLD! EVIDENCE!"

"OH MY GOD CALM YOUR SHIT! I WAS JUST TRYING TO PUSH YOUR GLASSES BACK UP SO THEY DIDN'T FALL OFF! I FORGOT THAT I WAS WEARING THIS BIG ASS COSTUME, ALRIGHT?"

He shook he head and glared straight ahead, turning another corner. Silence fell as he continued down the hall. He came to a halt and adjusted his hold on me so that he could get a hand on the door knob, and then pushed the door open. A couple of women in their late twenties gathered around us. I blanched as they all began reaching for my face to check for concussion.

A few minutes later I was out of the costume and back into my regular school uniform. I didn't have a concussion (again, thank you bunny outfit) but I had busted a lip on Tamaki's flying shoulder blade. I sat there holding a ice pack to my head while Kyoya was across the room speaking quietly with one of the nurses. He walked back towards me after a little bit and folded his hands across his chest.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I gave a small nod.

"I see your lip has stopped bleeding."

"It has, yes. Er... thanks for taking me to the nurse."

"It was no problem."

"Seriously, thanks. As you said, someone else could have taken me, and it was really sweet of you to-"

"No really, it was no problem. As _I_ said, you're in my care. These are the sort of things I am expected to handle. If you were to be harmed in any way while you to were in my care, it would roughly damage the Oortori name."

"Right. You were looking after yourself as always." I said flatly. I stood up with a sigh and placed the ice pack on the side counter. "Well, I suppose I'll be heading back to the music room. Thanks for taking me, even if it was just for your own well being." I turned on my heel and paced out of the room, heading back towards the music room.

Honestly, I should have known he would so easily help me out for the merit of it all. It wasn't as thought I was angry or upset about the fact, but I sure in the hell didn't feel all that good about being used for his own personal gain. But he was right. If I had been injured and he didn't assist in some way, that would have made him look like a poor host. He may be a douche bag, but he's a honest douche bag. A smart, honest douche bag. Which could be useful and terrible in many ways.

I continued up a flight the last flight of stairs and when I turned, was surprised to see a group of males standing outside of the music room. I could only blink once before a hurdle of blonde flew my way. At first I guessed that someone shot Tamaki out of a canon again, but once pulled into a tight hug I realized who it was.

"SERI-CHAAAAN!" The blonde wailed, holding onto me tighter. "Seri-chan! I am so sorry! This is all my fault! You were there because of me!"

I giggled. "Honey, it's not your fault. Calm down, I'm fine." I loosened out of his grip and he dropped to the ground with a small sob. The sight that was bestowed upon me made my heart hurt. His nose was raw and runny, and his eyes were blood-shot; it was obvious that he had been crying... a lot. Takashi walked over and bent down next to Honey, using his uniform to wipe away the shorter lad's tears. It would be unbearably adorable if it wasn't so heart wrenching.

Honey rubbed his eyes, leaned against Takashi's chest, and sniffed. "I'm sorry, Seri-chan."

_That's so fucking cute._

I frowned. "Again, it's not your fault. If you're looking for someone to blame, pin it on those two idiots who gave me false instructions."

The twins gave fake coughs and pointed in opposite directions; one pointed at Takashi, the other at Haruhi. They both put on equally accusing voices, "Hey you two idiots, I believe you owe Serene an apology."

Haruhi sent them a snarl, making them both blanch and put down their hands. Haruhi walked past them; slapping them both upside the head, before walking over to me. He put on a soft smile. "Hey, are you sure you're alright? You really took a landing back there."

"I'm fine, thanks Haruhi."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He nodded and looked over my shoulder, "Oh. There you are, Kyoya-senpai."

"Here I am indeed. Just going to take a guess here and simply ask... How's Tamaki doing?"

Haruhi cringed. "Yeah. He's in the usual corner. Hasn't left since you picked up Serene and took her to the nurses. We had to ask all the girls to go. He's taking the fault pretty hard, to be honest."

I frowned. "But it wasn't exactly his fault. _Again_," I glared at the duo who were whistling, looking anywhere but in my direction. "I'll direct the pinning of faults to the two idiots over there who are probably going to get a mouth full of fist within the next few days."

Haruhi laughed. "True to both statements, though that doesn't stop Tamaki-senpai from feeling bad."

I sighed, braced myself, and entered the music room.

Approximately twenty minutes later, after quite a few encouraging and reassuring words, Tamaki left the corner. He was back to his normal self before I knew it, streaming along with absurd hand gestures and over-exaggerated markings. The twins were forced to sit in the back of the room and think about what they did while eating cake. Technically, they weren't suppose to have any cake at all, but Honey said that that would be a punishment too extreme for anybody, and didn't allow it. Seeing as it was his birthday, no one disagreed. Even if we did, Takashi-senpai probably would glare at us until we changed our minds.

We all got our own slice of cake and wished Honey a happy birthday yet again; for the first time it was said didn't end so well. With the large pink bunny costumes and douchebag Ootori's and a flying senpai... Well...

Overall, it was a pretty dull day.

* * *

(._.)

Annnnnd filler.

Disappointment has settled within the depths of my soul.

*shakes head*

goodnight.

x


End file.
